Alles ändert sich
by silbernewolfsfrau
Summary: Harry wird von den Dursleys misshandelt, doch Hilfe naht. Nähere Summary steht drinnen. Slash! AU! Harry?


Huhu!

so, wie schon angekündigt, is das hier der 1. Teil von dem zweiteiler von mir und MoniMahoni. Wir hatten im Urlaub (wir sind Schwestern) Langeweile und das hier kam dabei raus..._lach_

wir haben uns nun dazu entschlossen, dass wir den 2. Teil hier auf auch noch auf meinen Namen hochladen werden ...wir wissen aber leider noch nicht, wann es soweit ist, da wir beide ja noch eigene Geschichten haben, die wir ungern vernachlässigen würden...

Disclaimer: nix uns, außer der Idee und der Dinge, die ihr nicht kennt.

Summary: Harry wird von den Dursleys misshandelt und weder seine Freunde, Dumbledore, noch der Orden helfen ihm! Es sind Muggel, die ihn aus seiner persönlichen Hölle befreien, und bei denen er einen Freund findet, der schon bald wie ein Bruder für ihn ist. Doch derjenige, der ihm beibringt wieder zu leben, ist sein größter Feind! Slash! AU! Harry?

Warnungen: Slash, Rape und Kindesmisshandlung

Und nun viel Spaß! _popcorn verteil_

* * *

**Alles ändert sich – Teil 1**

Mit einem lauten Knall flog die Tür hinter seinem Peiniger zu und Stille senkte sich über den Raum, in dem sich gerade noch etwas furchtbares ereignet hatte. Das einzige, dass zu hören war, war schweres Atmen, gefolgt von einem Poltern und einem schmerzerfüllten Keuchen.

Harry, der gerade vergebens versucht hatte, aufzustehen, blieb erschöpft auf dem kalten Steinboden liegen.

_Flashback:_

Der Junge, der lebt, war gerade von seinem Onkel vom Bahnhof Kings Cross abgeholt worden, nachdem er sein fünftes Jahr in Hogwarts beendet hatte. Am Ligusterweg Nr. 4 angekommen, konnte er nur einen kurzen Blick auf einen Umzugswagen vor dem Nachbarhaus erhaschen, bevor er auch schon ins Haus gezerrt wurde.

Schnaufend schloss Vernon die Tür hinter ihnen und schnappte sich den schweren Koffer des Jungen, nur um diesen dann ins Wohnzimmer zu werfen, direkt vor den Kamin.

Harry konnte das nur still beobachten, ehe Vernon ihn plötzlich an den Haaren packte und gewaltsam daran zerrte, sodass er ihm ins Gesicht sehen musste.

Überall Spucke verteilend, zischte er:

„Ab heute werden hier andere Seiten aufgezogen und wenn du denkst, rebellieren zu müssen, wirst du die Konsequenzen zu spüren bekommen. Du wirst das zweite Zimmer von Dudley nie wieder betreten, außer um es aufzuräumen! Großzügig wie wir sind, darfst du im Keller schlafen, solange du deine Arbeiten zu unserer Zufriedenheit erledigst. Tust du dies nicht, wirst du bestraft. Und glaub gar nicht erst, dass einer deiner abnormalen Freunde dir helfen wird! Deine verfluchte Eule (dabei stierte er gierig auf die, in ihrem Käfig hockende Hedwig) wird Petunia zu unserem Sonntagsbraten verarbeiten und den Koffer werde ich, plus Inhalt im Kamin verbrennen! Also mach dir bloß keine Hoffnungen!"

Harry starrte ihn fassungslos an und wehrte sich auch nicht, als Vernon ihn zur Kellertür schleifte, diese aufriss und ihn die Treppe hinunter schubste. Zu entsetzt war er von dem Gehörten.

Kurz nachdem die Tür ins Schloss fiel, hörte der Schwarzhaarige auch schon das wilde Gekreische einer Eule; Hedwig!

Als wieder Stille herrschte, war Harry sich sicher, dass er die letzten Laute seiner, nun toten Hedwig nie wieder vergessen würde. Das Gekreische hatte sich in sein Hirn gebrannt.

Er hatte furchtbare Kopfschmerzen und als er sich an den Kopf fasste, fühlte er etwas flüssiges; Blut. Er musste sich den Kopf angeschlagen haben, als er in den Keller gestoßen worden war.

Doch er konnte sich keine Gedanken mehr darüber machen, da ihn schon eine wohltuende Ohnmacht überfallen hatte.

_Flashback End_

An diesem Tag wurde dem Schwarzhaarigem bewusst, dass er wohl doch keinen so ruhigen Sommer wie gedacht haben würde. Für ihn begann eine Zeit in der Hölle.

Petunia überschüttete ihn mit so viel Arbeit, dass er meistens nur die Hälfte schaffte. Dies bedeutete dann, wie von Vernon vorhergesehen, Schläge für ihn.

Am Anfang nur mit der Hand, doch schon bald verlor sein Onkel die Lust daran und er griff nicht selten nach einem Rohrstock oder einem seiner überdimensionalen Gürtel.

In den Wochen, die er nun schon hier war, hatte Vernon sich sogar eine Peitsche besorgt. Das würde die Spannung erhöhen, hatte er gehässig erklärt und sein neues Spielzeug gleich ausprobiert. Rohrstock und Gürtel wurden fast nicht mehr benutzt.

Und auch die Drohung, seine Sachen zu verbrennen, hatte der Muggel wahr gemacht. Selbst seinen Zauberstab gab es nun nicht mehr, war nur noch ein Haufen Asche.

Der Gryffindor war unglaublich froh darüber, seinen Tarnumhang, das Fotoalbum und den Feuerblitz, einem Gefühl folgend, bei Hagrid gelassen zu haben. Dieser war zwar ein wenig überrascht gewesen, hatte aber versprochen, auf die Sachen aufzupassen.

Harry wusste nicht, was er getan hätte, hätte er diese für ihn so kostbaren Dinge, für immer verloren.

Jetzt, wo er hier auf dem Boden hockte, wurde ihm erst richtig klar, wie hungrig er doch war. Er bekam nur eine kleine Flasche Wasser und zwei dünne Scheiben Brot am Tag.

Seine Verwandten waren der Meinung, dass das für eine solche 'Missgeburt' wie ihn reichen würde.

Sein Rücken schmerzte von der Behandlung von vor ein paar Minuten. Sein Onkel war wieder einmal nicht zimperlich gewesen mit der Peitsche. Harry schreien zu hören, war für ihn ein wahrer Genuss.

Was der Hausherr des Ligusterweges Nr 4 nicht bemerkte war, dass die neuen Nachbarn die Schreie ebenfalls hörten und das regelmäßig. Sie hatten Mr Dursley schon darauf angesprochen, doch hatte dieser sie einfach wild vor sich hin fluchend stehen gelassen und war gar nicht darauf eingegangen. Die Schreie an diesem Abend waren besonders schlimm gewesen.

Doch heute war es genug!

Sie riefen das örtliche Jugendamt an. Am nächstem Tag wollte jemand kommen und sich das Haus der Dursleys genauer ansehen.

Dies wiederum wusste der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor nicht und hatte daher längst die Hoffnung aufgegeben, jemals wieder hier herauszukommen.

Überhaupt ging es ihm nicht sehr gut. Viele seiner Wunden waren entzündet und er hatte hohes Fieber. Zudem waren einige seiner Rippen angeknackst, wenn nicht sogar gebrochen.

Dies alles führte dazu, dass er immer schwächer wurde und sich selbst bei den kleinsten Aufgaben anstrengen musste. Seine mangelnde Ernährung war dabei auch nicht sehr hilfreich.

Auf einer schon leicht angeschimmelten Brotkrume herumkauend, schaffte er es schließlich doch noch, sich aufzurappeln und zu dem Deckenhaufen in der Ecke zu schleppen.

Peinlich genau achtete er darauf, nicht auf seinem Rücken zu liegen; einmal hatte er diesen Fehler gemacht und es bitter bereut.

---

Früh am nächstem Morgen klingelte es an der Haustür und da die Dursleys nicht wollten, dass irgendjemand ihren missratenen und verhassten Neffen zu Gesicht bekam, musste wohl oder übel einer der Herrschaften die Tür öffnen gehen. Noch ein Grund mehr, ihn zu hassen.

Während Harry also in der Küche stand und den Speck für das Frühstück seiner Verwandten briet, ging eine pikiert aussehende Petunia Dursley die Tür öffnen.

Den Gryffindor interessierte es nicht wirklich, wer da an der Tür stand; wahrscheinlich wieder eine der neugierigen Nachbarinnen, die sich ein Ei oder ähnliches leihen wollte.

Allerdings hörte es sich nicht danach an.

Nun doch selbst ein wenig neugierig, spitzte er die Ohren; er war für jede Ablenkung von seinem tristem Alltag dankbar.

„Guten Tag, sie müssen Mrs Dursley sein.", hörte er eine fremde männliche Stimme.

Und wie konnte es auch anders sein, antwortete seine Tante so unhöflich wie möglich.

„Das stimmt. Wer sind Sie und was wollen Sie?"

„Nun, ich bin Peter McDuff und das hier ist Christie Hamson. Wir sind Beamte des örtlichen Jugendamtes. Ein paar Nachbarn haben sich beschwert, fast täglich Schreie aus diesem Haus zu hören. Wir würden uns deshalb gerne einmal in ihrem Haus umsehen."

Verblüfft hielt Harry inne. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass die Nachbarn seine Schreie hören und dann auch noch darauf reagieren würden. Wahrscheinlich waren es die neuen Nachbarn, die das Jugendamt alarmiert hatten.

Doch bevor er weiter darüber nachgrübeln konnte, packte ihn eine starke Hand im Nacken und eine weitere legte sich über seinen Mund. An dem Schnaufen und dem übelkeiterregendem Schweißgeruch erkannte der Junge seinen Onkel.

Hastig wurde er zur Kellertür gezerrt, die sich praktischerweise in der Küche befand. Vernon trug ihn fast schon die Treppe hinunter, wobei er mehr als einmal beinahe stürzte. Unten angekommen, löste er seinen festen Griff um den Jungen, zischte ihm aber vorher noch zu:

„Wage es ja nicht, auch nur einen Ton von dir zu geben. Die Beamten haben wir rausgeschmissen und wenn sie wissen, was gut für sie ist, kommen sie auch nicht mehr wieder. Trotzdem wirst du ab jetzt hier unten bleiben, haben wir uns verstanden?"

Als Harry, seiner Meinung nach, nicht schnell genug antwortete, verpasste er ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige, die ihn zu Boden warf. Mühsam arbeitete er sich auf die Knie hoch und flüsterte:

„Ja, Sir."

Harry sah nur noch, wie sein Onkel sich kurz umdrehte, um etwas aus dem sonst abgeschlossenem Schrank zu holen, als sich auch schon ein brennender Schmerz über seine rechte Wange zog.

„So, jetzt hast du es also geschafft. Die neuen Nachbarn haben dich schreien gehört. Du kleine Missgeburt! Wenn meine Familie und ich jetzt, wegen dir du Freak, Probleme bekommen, wirst du dein blaues Wunder erleben, dass garantiere ich dir! Ich rate dir davon ab, noch ein weiteres Mal zu schreien; dass würde dir nämlich nicht gut bekommen."

Als Vernon schnaufend geendet hatte, schlug er auch schon immer und immer wieder mit der Peitsche auf Harrys Rücken ein, doch kein Laut verließ dessen Lippen, zu groß war die Angst vor seinem Onkel.

Nach ein paar Minuten grunzte das Walross zufrieden und verließ den Keller. Oben angekommen, schloss er die Tür hinter sich und drehte den Schlüssel im Schloss herum.

Seufzend ließ der Gryffindor sich zu Boden fallen und fuhr gleich darauf zischend wieder hoch. Er hatte doch tatsächlich vergessen, dass sein Rücken aus einer einzigen offenen Wunde bestand.

Wimmernd legte er sich auf den Bauch und versuchte einzuschlafen. Dies gelang ihm aber erst Stunden später.

----

Vernon hatte gleichzeitig richtig, aber auch falsch gelegen.

Richtig, weil er seinen Neffen nicht mehr aus dem Keller ließ und man keinen Piep mehr von diesem hörte. Genau genommen öffnete sich die Kellertür überhaupt nicht mehr; Harry hatte also mit einem knurrendem Magen und mörderischem Durst zu kämpfen.

Dursley lag allerdings falsch mit seiner Annahme, die Beamten würden nicht wiederkommen. Sie kamen wieder und das nicht allein. Sie hatten zwei wichtige und eindrucksschindende Dinge dabei.

1.Drei Polizisten im Dienst.

2.Einen genehmigten Durchsuchungsbefehl.

So blieb den Dursleys zwei Tage später nichts anderes übrig, als schimpfend dabei zuzusehen, wie die fünf Beamten ihr Haus durchsuchten.

Sie hofften und bangten, doch ihr Flehen wurde nicht erhört; man fand den Jungen und brachte ihn umgehend ins nächste Krankenhaus. Mr und Mrs Dursley wurden festgenommen.

Verständlicherweise waren die Ärzte und Beamten entsetzt, als sie das Ausmaß der Verletzungen und Misshandlungen erkannten. Folge all dessen war, dass der Junge unglaublich still und scheu wurde und man kümmerte sich besonders liebevoll um ihn.

Selbst einen Psychiater stellte man ihm zur Seite, denn sein Onkel hatte ihn nicht nur geschlagen, sondern noch viel schlimmere Dinge mit ihm angestellt. Dies, so befürchteten die Ärzte, hatte zu einem Trauma oder Schock geführt.

Bewiesen wurde diese Theorie dadurch, dass der Junge nicht mehr sprach. Nicht ein Wort hatte er gesagt, seit man ihn von seinen Verwandten weggeholt hatte.

So brauchte der Psychiater nur zwei Sitzungen mit dem Jungen, um zu einem Urteil zu gelangen:

Harry verdrängte das Erlebte so sehr, dass es zu einer vorübergehenden Stummheit geführt hatte. Zudem hatte er das Vertrauen in die Menschen verloren, lebte beinahe schon gleichgültig vor sich hin.

Man kam zu dem Schluss, ihn zu Jugendlichen zu bringen, die ähnlich Schreckliches erlebt hatten, wie er. Als er also das Krankenhaus nach 17 Tagen wieder verlassen durfte, brachte man ihn in ein Heim.

Ein Heim für misshandelte Jugendliche, um die sich nun besonders liebevoll gekümmert wurde. Sie wurden dort auch erst wieder entlassen, sobald es ihnen besser ging.

----

Der Junge mit dem silberblondem Haar sah von seinem Buch auf, als einer der Heimbetreuer hereinkam und sie alle bat, ihm kurz zuzuhören. Seufzend klappte er das Buch zu - es war sowieso nicht sehr interessant gewesen – und sah den, schon etwas älteren Betreuer aus grauen Augen fragend an.

Vier andere Jugendliche in seinem Alter taten es ihm nach.

Peter Lympson, der Betreuer, lächelte zufrieden.

„Tut mir Leid, dass ich euch kurz stören muss, aber wir haben Zuwachs bekommen, einen Jungen. Er ist in eurem Alter, also wird es euch wohl am meisten interessieren. Sein Name ist Harry James Potter; er ist Vollwaise und hat eine ziemlich schlimme Zeit bei seinen Verwandten hinter sich. Geht also bitte behutsam mit ihm um, okay?"

Die fünf Teenager nickten und der Blonde fragte:

„Warum stellst du ihn vor, Peter? Sonst müssen die Neulinge das doch auch selbst machen?"

„Nun, Harry bildet da eine Ausnahme. Durch das Erlebte hat er eine Art Schock erlitten und ist vorübergehend stumm. Die Ärzte wissen noch nicht, wie lange dieser Zustand andauern wird."  
Wieder nickten die Fünf, diesmal jedoch nachdenklicher.

„Da fällt mir ein, Phoenix?(A/N: ausgesprochen wie die Stadt, nicht wie das Wesen! ) Würdest du dich bitte in der ersten Zeit ein wenig um ihn kümmern? Ihm alles zeigen, etc.?"

Fragend sah Peter den Blonden an und atmete erleichtert auf, als dieser zustimmend nickte.

„Gut, dann komm. Ich will ihn dir vorstellen. Ihr anderen lernt ihn dann beim Abendessen kennen."

Enttäuschtes Gemurmel folgte den Beiden, als sie den Aufenthaltsraum für die Älteren verließen. Phoenix lief aufgeregt hinter dem Betreuer her und überlegte, was dem Neuen wohl passiert sein mochte, dass er hierher kam. Dieses Heim war für ziemlich schlimme oder außergewöhnliche Fälle reserviert und es war schon länger her, dass sie Zuwachs bekommen hatten.

Dementsprechend fragte er sich nun, was es mit diesem Harry Potter auf sich hatte. Äußerlich war ihm nichts von seiner Aufregung anzusehen, als er in das Büro des Heimdirektors trat.

Andrew Dorothis, der Direktor saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und blätterte eine Akte durch, während ein ihm fremder Junge auf einem der Stühle saß und abwesend aus dem Fenster blickte.

Bei ihrem Eintreten sah Andrew von seiner Arbeit auf, der Junge allerdings rührte sich nicht. Phoenix nahm die Gelegenheit wahr und besah ihn sich genauer.

Er hatte verstrubbelte, schwarze Haare und unglaublich grüne Augen, die momentan ins Leere blickten und hinter einer Brille versteckt waren. Er besaß leicht feminine Gesichtszüge und war eher klein, beinahe schon zierlich. Dies wurde noch durch die Tatsache unterstrichen, dass er sehr dünn, fast schon mager war. Zudem hatte er eine Narbe auf der rechten Wange und eine auf der Stirn.

Phoenix fragte sich sofort, woher diese stammten und was für eine Geschichte sie hatten.

„Ah, Peter, Phoenix, kommt doch rein.", unterbrach Andrews Stimme seine Gedanken.

Nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatten, nickte der Direktor ihnen noch einmal zu und wandte sich dann, immer noch lächelnd an den schwarzhaarigen Jungen.

„Harry? Das ist Peter Lympson, einer der Betreuer dieses Heimes. Und der junge Mann neben ihm ist Phoenix Duck, selbst einer der Heim-Kinder hier. Er wird sich in der ersten Zeit ein wenig um dich kümmern."

Der Schwarzhaarige nickte nur und sah dem Blonden dann ins Gesicht.

----

Harry sah sich unbehaglich um, als er in das Zimmer des Heimleiters geführt wurde und dieser ihm dann ein paar Fragen zu seinen Personalien stellte, die er mit Ja und Nein beantworten musste.

Das dieser Andrew Dorothis dabei auch noch so freundlich wirkte, ließ ihn sich auch nicht unbedingt besser fühlen. Die Art dieses Mannes erinnerte ihn entfernt an Albus Dumbledore und dass allen brachte ihn dazu, dem Direktor nicht zu vertrauen.

Das mochte kindisch und unvernünftig sein, aber schließlich hatte er Dumbledore vertraut und dieser hatte ihn dann im Stich gelassen, als er ihn am meisten gebraucht hatte. Dabei hatte er dem Alten schon mehrfach darüber berichtet, wie er bei den Dursleys behandelt wurde.

Schweigend – wie auch sonst? - sah er während der Befragung aus dem Fenster, da er sowieso nur mit einem Nicken oder einem Kopfschütteln antworten konnte.

Dieses ganze Stumm-sein störte den Schwarzhaarigen nicht besonders, schließlich hatte er seit Sirius' Tod nicht mehr allzu viel gesprochen. Seinen beiden, angeblich besten Freunden, Ron 'Wiesel' Weasley und Hermine 'Schlammblut' Granger war dies ja nicht einmal aufgefallen, zu sehr war sie mit sich selbst beschäftigt gewesen.

Überhaupt hatten sie sich in den Ferien nicht ein einziges Mal gemeldet, nicht einmal zu seinem 16. Geburtstag. Es stimmte also wirklich, was man immer sagte: 'Erst in schweren Zeiten erkennt man seine wahren Freunde'.

Nun, zumindest drei richtige Freunde hatte er; Hagrid und die Weasley-Zwillinge, Fred und George. Denn diese hatten seinen Geburtstag nicht vergessen, hatten ihn nicht vergessen. Auch wenn Vernon einen furchtbaren Aufstand wegen der Eulen gemacht hatte und er auch nicht zurückschreiben konnte, so war er ihnen doch wirklich dankbar.

Leicht schmunzelnd fragte Harry sich, was sie wohl dazu gesagt hatten, als er nicht nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt war. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie ein riesiges Tohuwabohu veranstaltet.

Als er bemerkt hatte, dass der 1. September bereits vorbei war, war er gerade ins Krankenhaus gebracht worden. In dem Moment, in dem ihm bewusst wurde, dass er eigentlich längst in Hogwarts sein sollte, war er zutiefst erschrocken.

Doch im Nachhinein war es ihm egal. Vernon hatte seinen Zauberstab, seine Schulbücher und -umhänge zerstört; so hatte es doch keinen Sinn wieder zur Schule zu wollen. Also hatte er sich damit abgefunden, Hogwarts nie wieder zu sehen.

So in Gedanken versunken, bemerkte er nicht, wie zwei Personen ins Zimmer traten und sich neben ihn setzten. Erst als der Direktor ihn ansprach, nahm er seine Umgebung wieder richtig wahr und hörte zu.

Er nickte den beiden Neuankömmlingen knapp zu und sah diesem Phoenix Duck kurz ins Gesicht. 'Komischer Nachname.', dachte er, als er sich wieder abwandte. Doch dann richtete er sich ruckartig wieder auf und sah dem Blonden ins Gesicht.

Etliche Sekunden verstrichen, ehe er wirklich realisierte, was er da sah.

„Malfoy!", wollte er rufen, doch kein Laut kam über seine Lippen.

Stocksteif saß er da und starrte den Anderen an. Denn dieser sah haargenau so aus, wie Draco Malfoy, Eisprinz von Slytherin und sein Erzfeind. Aber was machte Malfoy in einem Muggelheim!

Eine sanfte Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Hey, Kleiner. Ist alles okay?"

Blinzelnd sah Harry den Blonden an und nickte dann zögernd. Er entspannte sich, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass dieser Junge nicht sein Erzfeind sein konnte. Dieser hier hatte ein vollkommen ehrliches Lächeln und zudem konnte der Gryffindor kein Anzeichen von Erkennen in den grauen Augen sehen.

Erleichtert atmete er auf; einen Draco Malfoy, der sowieso nur rumzickte, konnte er nun wirklich nicht gebrauchen.

„Harry? Phoenix wird dir hier alles zeigen. Die anderen Bewohner sind zurzeit alle im Nachmittagsunterricht. Der geht heute bis 18.45 Uhr, da Mittwoch ist. Um 19 Uhr gibt es dann Abendessen, da werde ich dann allen einmal vorstellen."

Angesprochener nickte und stand dann auf. Phoenix tat es ihm nach und verabschiedete sich mit einem Bis später, Peter, Mr Dororthis. , ehe er den Raum verließ. Als er die Tür hinter ihnen zuzog und sie ein Stück weit gegangen waren, sah er zu dem Kleinerem, der still neben ihm herlief. Um die Spannung etwas zu mildern, sagte er betont entspannt:

„Was soll ich dir zuerst zeigen? Ich denke, da der Speisesaal unten ist, fangen wir einfach mal oben an, okay?"

Fragend sah er den Schwarzhaarigen an, doch dieser zuckte nur gleichgültig mit den Schultern. Nicht darauf eingehend, ging der Ältere die nächste Treppe noch und sah immer wieder zurück, um zu sehen, ob Harry ihm folgte.

Oben angekommen, zeigte er ihm die verschiedenen Schlafräume der Heimbewohner. Die der Betreuer befanden sich praktischerweise ebenfalls auf dieser Etage. Um das Schweigen zu brechen, sagte Phoenix:

„Insgesamt leben 21 Kinder und Jugendliche hier, mit dir sind es nun 22. Es gibt hier nur Doppelzimmer; das heißt, eigentlich hatte ich bis jetzt immer eins für mich alleine, wegen... naja, es hatte halt seine Gründe. Aber du wirst mit in mein Zimmer ziehen, also ist es mit der Einsamkeit jetzt vorbei."

Grinsend steuerte er eine der Zimmertüren an und öffnete sie. Mit einer Verbeugung und einer weit ausholenden Geste, verkündete er feierlich:

„Unser Zimmer. Bei Fragen oder Beschwerden wenden Sie sich bitte an den Direktor oder den Betreuer Ihres Vertrauens."

Kaum sichtbar lächelnd, ging Harry an ihm vorbei und besah sich den Raum. Es waren zwei Betten, zwei Schreibtische, zwei Nachtschränke, zwei Stühle und ein großer Kleiderschrank vorhanden. Alles in allem war es recht gemütlich, fand der Gryffindor.

Man konnte sofort erkennen, welche Seite des Zimmers dem Blondem gehörte, denn diese war voller herumliegender Kleidungsstücke und anderem Zeugs. Leicht beschämt dreinblickend, sammelte Phoenix ein paar der Sachen auf und warf sie auf sein Bett.

„Naja, ich bin nicht gerade der Ordentlichste."

Entschuldigend lächelte er ihn an und fragte dann:

„Gefällt es dir denn?"

Harry drehte sich einmal langsam im Kreis, besah sich alles noch einmal und nickte dann überzeugt. Er war nicht nur mit dem Zimmer zufrieden, sondern auch mit seinem Mitbewohner. Wenn man einmal von seiner äußerlichen Ähnlichkeit mit Draco 'Kotzbrocken' Malfoy absah, war Phoenix Duck garantiert ein toller Kerl.

Aber das hatte er ja auch von Ron gedacht.

Der Blonde stutzte, als sich die Miene des Kleineren schlagartig verfinsterte, fragte aber nicht nach. Stattdessen sagte er sanft:

„Wenn du mit jemandem darüber reden willst, ich bin sozusagen der heimeigene Kummerkasten. Du kannst also immer zu mir kommen, okay?"

Dankbar blickte Harry ihn an und verließ das Zimmer, wollte somit andeuten, dass Phoenix ihm den Rest auch noch zeigen sollte. Stirnrunzelnd folgte dieser ihm mit einem Kugelschreiber bewaffnet. Damit schrieb er auf das Namensschild an der äußeren Seite der Tür, direkt unter 'Phoenix Duck', mit sauberer Schrift 'Harry James Potter'.

Danach ging es weiter. Das Wichtigste erklärend, zeigte er ihm die Badezimmer und Duschräume, die Unterrichtsräume – nur von außen, da gerade Unterricht war – und die verschiedenen Aufenthaltsräume.

„Es gibt drei verschiedene Aufenthaltsräume. Einer für die Kleinen, mit Spielsachen und so, einer für die Mittleren und einer für die Großen; das wären dann wir. Und um dich so richtig durcheinander zu bringen: es gibt jetzt sechs Große, zwölf Mittlere und vier Kleine. Das ändert sich nur manchmal, wenn jemand Geburtstag hat oder jemand geht. Das sind meist die Kleinen, weil sie schneller vergessen. Aber genug davon; das hier ist unser Aufenthaltsraum."

Damit öffnete er eine Tür und bedeutete Harry, einzutreten. Neugierig sah dieser sich um, hatte für einen Moment vergessen, was die Dursleys ihm angetan hatten. Der Raum war recht groß und in warmen Farben gehalten.

Es gab eine gemütliche Sitzecke mit Couchtisch, eine Anlage, einen Fernseher, ein großes Bücherregal und einen, schon etwas älteren Kickertisch.

Der Gryffindor erkannte diesen nur als eben solchen, weil Dudley einen zum Geburtstag bekommen hatte. Ursprünglich hatte er ihn ja die Treppe zu Dudleys zweitem Zimmer hochtragen sollen, doch dieser hatte sich beschwert, dass 'diese Missgeburt' sein neues Spielzeug nicht anfassen sollte. Glücklicherweise hatte Vernon den Kicker dann selber hochgetragen, denn er selbst hätte dies wohl nicht geschafft.

Heftig schüttelte Harry den Kopf, um diese unerwünschten Erinnerungen zu vertreiben und verließ den Raum hastig wieder. Phoenix folgte ihm, wieder ohne etwas zu sagen. Als sie auf dem Flur standen, ertönte plötzlich ein lauter Gong, der durch das Haus schallte. Der Gryffindor zuckte erschrocken zusammen und sah den Blonden fragend an.

„Keine Angst, dass war nur der Gong zum Unterrichtsschluss. In einer Viertelstunde gibt es Abendessen; ich würde sagen, wir gehen schon mal runter und setzen uns hin."

Harry nickte zustimmend und zusammen machten sie sich auf den Weg. Der Speisesaal war nicht sehr spektakulär; es gab ein paar Tische mit Stühlen und einen Zugang zur Küche. Auf einen Tisch in der Mitte deutend, sagte Phoenix:

„Das ist der Tisch der Betreuer und des Direktors, wenn er denn mal mit uns isst. Ansonsten gibt es keine Sitzordnung, aber jeder hat natürlich seinen Stammplatz. Komm, du wirst ab heute neben mir sitzen."

sie gingen zu einem Tisch, der direkt am Fenster stand, und setzten sich ans Kopfende. Wie als hätte er seine Gedanken gelesen, erklärte der Blonde:

„Ich mag die Nähe zu anderen Menschen nicht sonderlich und deswegen hatte ich ursprünglich beide Plätze neben mir frei. Aber Chris, eine sehr gute Freundin, hat mir geholfen, als es mir verdammt mies ging und so durfte sie dann links neben mir sitzen. Der andere Platz war bis heute frei, aber da wir uns sowieso ein Zimmer teilen werden und ich das Gefühl habe, dass du momentan auch nicht so auf Nähe stehst, sondern lieber deine Ruhe hast, geht das schon in Ordnung, dass du neben mir sitzt.!

Leicht lächelte Harry ihn an und überlegte gleichzeitig, wieso der Blonde die Nähe zu anderen Menschen so scheute. Ob er ähnliches erlebt hatte, wie er? Wieder wurde ihm bewusst, dass dieser Junge das genaue Gegenteil von Draco Malfoy war; sozusagen die bessere Hälfte. Denn Malfoy scheute die Nähe zu anderen nicht, stattdessen suchte er sie regelrecht. Das aber nur, damit sie ihn vergöttern und seine Füße sauberlecken konnten.

Abrupt holte Phoenixs Stimme ihn aus seinen Gedanken, wieder einmal.

„Da kommen die Anderen. Brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen, sie sind alle nett und werden dich nicht beißen, versprochen."

Mit gemischten Gefühlen sah der Schwarzhaarige den vier Jugendlichen entgegen, die direkt auf ihren Tisch zusteuerten. Es waren drei Mädchen und ein Junge, die ihn nun neugierig ansahen. Auch die anderen Heimbewohner sammelten sich nun in diesem Raum und setzten sich auf die Bänke.

Nachdem alle saßen, räusperte der Direktor sich (er war ebenfalls anwesend):

„So, ich muss euch kurz stören, aber essen könnt ihr ja gleich auch noch. Wir haben heute Zuwachs bekommen. Sein Name ist Harry James Potter und ihr könnt es euch direkt sparen, ihn mit euren Fragen zu löchern. Er ist stumm, wenn auch nur vorläufig. Vorerst wird er nicht am Unterricht teilnehmen, da er sich erst einmal eingewöhnen muss. Das wärs eigentlich schon. Ach ja... er wird sich ein Zimmer mit Phoenix teilen, da sonst kein Bett mehr frei ist. Guten Appetit."  
Damit setzte er sich wieder hin, während alle Anwesenden Harry anstarrten und leise miteinander flüsterten. Nur an dem Tisch, an dem er und Phoenix saßen, war es ruhig.

Angestrengt versuchte der Gryffindor das Geflüster und die Blicke zu ignorieren, aber es gelang ihm nur teilweise. Völlig verkrampft lagen seine Hände in seinem Schoß und er hielt den Blick stur auf seinen Teller gesenkt, während sein ganzer Körper heftig zitterte.

Phoenix, der dies bemerkte, schoss mit Todesblicken um sich, sodass sich die Meisten verschämt wegdrehten und ihrem Essen zuwandten. In diesem Moment sah der Blonde haargenau so aus, wie der Malfoyerbe, aber da Harry den Blick immer noch gesenkt hielt, konnte er das nicht sehen.

Aber er hörte, dass das Geflüster verstummte und normalen Gesprächen Platz machte. Als er spürte, wie ihn jemand leicht an der Schulter berührte, sah er auf und direkt in Phoenixs lächelndes Gesicht.

„Tut mir leid, ich hätte dich vorwarnen sollen. Wir haben schon lange keinen Zuwachs mehr bekommen, deswegen haben sie so reagiert. Sie haben anscheinend schon vergessen, wie sie sich an ihrem ersten Tag gefühlt haben."

Harry nickte nur unsicher zur Antwort, doch dem Älterem reichte das wohl, denn er wandte sich nun an seine Freunde.

„So, und ihr geduldet euch noch bis nach dem Essen mit euren Fragen und so weiter, denn ich habe einen Mordkohldampf und Harry bestimmt auch. Wir treffen uns nachher einfach in meinem... unserem Zimmer, okay?"

Murrend erklärten die Vier sich einverstanden und so konnten sie still zu Abend essen. Nach dem Essen gingen die sechs Jugendlichen dann in Phoenixs und Harrys Zimmer und ließen sich auf den zwei Betten nieder.

Das hieß, eigentlich setzte Harry sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand gelehnt und angezogenen Knien auf sein Bett und der Rest auf das von Phoenix. Während der Blonde das Fenster auf kipp öffnete, starrten die vier Anderen Harry regelrecht an. Als Phoenix das bemerkte, seufzte er genervt auf und setzte sich zu dem verschüchterten Gryffindor. Anklagend sagte er:

„Was habe ich vorhin erst zu euch gesagt? Hört gefälligst auf, ihn anzustarren und stellt euch endlich vor, damit Harry auch weiß, wer so unverschämt ist."

Die Vier sahen ihn beschämt an und nuschelten ein „Sorry."

Dann gab sich eines der Mädchen -braunhaarig mit braunen Augen und etwas fülliger- einen Ruck und sagte fröhlich:

„Ich mach dann einfach mal den Anfang: Ich bin Jessi; eigentlich ja Jessica, aber alle nennen mich nur 'Jessi'. Früher hab ich das gehasst, aber jetzt...na ja. Ich hab mich dran gewöhnt. Wobei ich den Namen 'Jessica' auch nicht mag, mochte ich noch nie. Ich verbinde nur unangenehmes damit. Vater hat mich immer so gerufen, genau wie er Joey immer Joseph gerufen hat und mhpf..."

An dieser Stelle stoppte der dritte Junge die Braunhaarige, indem er ihr den Mund zuhielt. Er hatte ebenfalls braune Haare und braune Augen,war aber eher schlacksig, anstatt füllig.

„Entschuldige bitte das Verhalten meiner Schwester. Wie sie schon gesagt hat, heiße ich eigentlich Joseph, Joey ist mir aber lieber. Wir sind Zwillinge und sie redet sehr viel, wenn sie nervös oder aufgeregt ist.", sagte er mit einem vorwurfsvollem Blick zu seiner Schwester.

Diese streckte ihm die Zunge raus. „Stimmt doch gar nicht!"

Joey lächelte süffisant.

„Hast recht. Du redest immer zu viel."

Schnell brachte er sich in Sicherheit, als Jessi sich mit einem Aufschrei auf ihn stürzte. Eine kurze Rangelei auf dem Boden entstand, die das Mädchen für sich entschied, indem sie sich einfach rittlings auf den Rücken ihres Bruders setzte.

Dieser schnaufte und versuchte sie von sich herunter zu werfen, gab sich dann aber geschlagen und blieb still liegen, grummelte nur ein wenig vor sich hin.

Harry sah zu Phoenix und sah so aus, als würde er fragen wollen: „Sind die etwa immer so?"

Der Blonde lachte leise und flüsterte: „Nicht immer, aber oft genug."

Die Nächste, die sich vorstellte, war ein blondes Mädchen mit blauen Augen. Sie war etwas kleiner als der Gryffindor, aber genauso zierlich.

„Hey. Ich bin Melody, aber alle nennen mich nur Mel. Ach ja...ich bin 17 Jahre alt und nun schon seit ca. 4 Jahren hier. Und da Jessi ja schon verraten hat, dass bei ihr und Joey ihr Vater der Böse war, kann ich ja verraten, dass es bei mir mein großer Bruder war. Mittlerweile sitzt er im Knast und wird ihn auch nicht so schnell wieder verlassen."

Nun meldete sich die rotgelockt-haarige Chris, die mit ihren Sommersprossen im Gesicht recht ansehlich war, zu Wort: „Ich bin Chris und, na ja...meine Eltern starben kurz nach meiner Geburt, dann wurde ich adoptiert. Als ich 6 Jahre alt war, starb dann auch meine Adoptivmutter. Mein Adoptivvater musste ja an irgendwem seine Wut auslassen."

Harry sah sie verstehend und mit traurigen Augen an.

Phoenix räusperte sich und fragte den Schwarzhaarigen: „Willst du noch irgendetwas wissen? Sonst würde ich nämlich vorschlagen, dass wir alle ins Bett gehen, es ist nämlich schon recht spät und einer der Betreuer wird bestimmt gleich vorbei kommen und uns ins Bett schicken."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und beobachtete aufmerksam, wie die Vier daraufhin das Zimmer verließen, ihm und Phoenix vorher aber noch eine gute Nacht wünschten. Auch wenn sie freundlich wirkten, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass er ihnen vertraute.

Währenddessen beobachtete der Blonde ihn, ohne dass er das mtibekam und ging dann langsam zur Tür.

„Ich geh nochmal kurz zu Peter, okay? Du kannst dich ja solange schon mal umziehen und ins Bett gehen, dein Zeug hat man ja schon hierher gebracht."

Der Gryffindor nickte und sah zu, wie Phoenix die Tür öffnete, sich vorher aber noch einmal zu ihm umdrehte.

„Bevor ich es vergesse. Ich und ein paar andere gehen morgens immer joggen, so gegen 6 Uhr. Aber um 7 sind wir dann meist schon wieder hier, mach dir also keine Gedanken, falls du morgen aufwachst und ich nicht da bin. Wenn du willst, kannst du ja irgendwann mitmachen."

Damit verließ er das Zimmer entgültig.

Der Schwarzhaarige wartete noch einen Moment und stand dann vorsichtig auf. Auch wenn seine Wunden schon verheilt waren, schmerzten zwei besonders große auf seinem Rücken immer noch. Die Ärzte hatten gesagt, dies käme davon, dass sie so schlimm entzündet gewesen waren.

Dass sie überhaupt so schnell geheilt waren, hatte sie ungemein erstaunt. Schlussendlich hatten sie es damit erklärt, dass er sehr gutes Heilfleisch hatte. Er selbst glaubte allerdings eher, dass seine eigene Magie da ein wenig nachgeholfen hatte.

Er setzte sich auf den Boden und zog die schwarze Sporttasche zu sich, in der sich seine wenigen anständigen Sachen befanden. In den Ferien zu seinem 5. Schuljahr war er mit Sirius einkaufen gewesen, ohne dass es jemand seiner 'Freunde' oder einer aus dem Orden etwas mitbekommen hatte.

Allerdings musste er die Sachen dann bei den Dursleys in seinem Zimmer unter einem losen Dielenbrett verstecken, sodass er sie nicht mit nach Hogwarts nehmen konnte. Als er dann jedoch von den Muggeln aus dem Ligusterweg 'befreit' wurde, hatte er die Tasche noch schnell holen können. (A/N: Die Tatsache, dass er eigentlich von seinen Verletzungen bewusstlos war, bis er ins Krankenhaus kam, müsst ihr jetzt einfach netterweise ignorieren...lol...)

So zog er nun einen dunkelgrünen Pyjama aus der Tasche und zog ihn sich schnell über. Gleichzeitig beschloss er, den Rest am nächstem Tag in den Schrank zu räumen. Leise huschte er noch einmal ins Badezimmer und kuschelte sich dann in sein Bett.

Er schlief schon friedlich, als Phoenix das Zimmer wieder betrat. Diesem huschte ein Lächeln übers Gesicht, als er sich den Jüngeren ansah, welcher sich total niedlich in die Decke kuschelte. Der Blonde tat es Harry dann gleich und legte sich schlafen.

Er wurde jedoch mitten in der Nacht durch das Quietschen des Nachbarbettes wieder wach. Als sein Blick auf den Schwarzhaarigen fiel, sah er dass dieser wild um sich schlug und heftig zitternd in seinem Bett lag.

'Er muss einen Alptraum haben', dachte Phoenix besorgt und erhob sich.

Leise trat er an das Bett seines Mitbewohners und rüttelte diesen sanft an der Schulter, um ihn zu wecken. Erschrocken schlug der Kleinere die Augen auf, sah ihn und robbte mit einem panischem Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, von ihm weg.

Er hob seine Arme schützend vors Gesicht, und beruhigte sich auch erst wieder, als der Blonde sich in Richtung seines eigenen Bettes von ihm entfernte. Misstrauisch und lautlos schluchzend, beobachtete der Schwarzhaarige, wie er sich wieder in sein Bett legte, mit dem Rücken zu ihm.

Erst dann traute er sich aus der Ecke heraus und versteckte sich unter seiner Bettdecke. Kurz darauf fiel er auch schon wieder in einen unruhigen Schlaf, aus dem er diesmal allerdings nicht wieder aufschreckte.

Als er am nächstem Morgen aufwachte, war das Bett von Phoenix leer, doch Harry nahm sich fest vor, auch morgens ab und zu joggen zu gehen. Doch erst genehmigte er sich eine schöne warme Dusche, um etwas entspannter zu werden.

Danach zog er sich eine figurbetonte, jedoch nicht zu enge, schwarze Hose und ein dunkelgrünes Langarmshirt an, obwohl es draußen immer noch sehr warm war. Doch er wollte einfach nicht zuviel Haut zeigen, wollte sich am Liebsten irgendwo verkriechen, nur damit ihn niemand sehen konnte. Er überlegte sogar, noch eine Jacke drüber zu ziehen, doch das kam ihm dann doch zu übertrieben vor.

Als er wieder ins Zimmer trat, war Phoenix auch schon wieder da.

„Ah, da bist du ja. Fertig? Gut, dann lass uns frühstücken gehen."

Das Frühstück verlief recht ruhig, genau wie die nächsten Tage. In den Nächten wachte Phoenix immer auf, wenn Harry wieder einen Alptraum hatte und versuchte ihn zu trösten, doch der Schwarzhaarige bekam immer Panik und verkroch sich in seinem Bett.

Es war die elfte Nacht, seit Harry hier im Heim war, als Phoenix wieder wach wurde. Er trat wie immer an Harrys Bett und weckte ihn sanft auf. Er rechnete schon fest damit, wieder den panischen Ausdruck in den grünen Smaragden zu sehen und wollte schon wieder in sein Bett zurück gehen, als er ein Ziehen an seinem Ärmel spührte.

Sofort drehte er sich wieder um und sah in verweinte Augen, die ihn bittend ansahen. Vorsichtig setzte Phoenix sich auf den äußersten Rand des Bettes und fragte leise:

„Was ist, Kleiner? Soll... soll ich bei dir bleiben?"

Aufgeregt hielt er den Atem an und hoffte, dass der Kleine zustimmen würde. Es wäre ein rießiger Fortschritt für Harry, würde er sich berühren lassen, das hatte der Betreuer gesagt, mit dem er über ihn und die Alpträume geredet hatte.

Als der Kleine nickte, atmete er erleichtert aus, setzte sich auf Harrys Bett, lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand, streckte die Beine von sich und breitete dann einladend die Arme aus. Harry musste von selbst zu ihm kommen, dass war wichtig und das wusste er.

Dass der Betreuer auch noch gesagt hatte, dass es für ihn, Phoenix, selbst auch eine Besserung wäre, mehr Berührungen zuzulassen, vergas er für diesen Moment oder verdrängte es einfach nur.

Der Schwarzhaarige kroch äußerst vorsichtig in seine Arme, doch nach wenigen Minuten gewöhnte er sich an den angenehm warmen Körper von Phoenix und fühlte sich sicher und geborgen. Dass es dem Anderem in diesem Moment auch so ging, bekam er nicht mit.

Leise flüsterte der Blonde seinem Zimmernachbarn beruhigende Worte ins Ohr und strich ihm sanft über den Rücken. Nach einiger zeit schliefen die Beiden dann aneinander gekuschelt ein.

Am nächstem Morgen verschlief Phoenix, sodass Chris, Melody, Jessi und Joey ihn zum joggen abholen wollten. Als die Vier das Zimmer betraten, bot sich ihnen dann der total niedliche Blick auf Phoenix und Harry, die sich in einem der Betten zusammen kuschelten.

„Oh, wie süß."

„Ja, da hast du recht. Ich glaub, ich hab Phoenix noch nie so entspannt gesehen.", stimmte Joey seiner Schwester zu.

Melody ging leise auf das Bett zu und schüttelte an der Schulter des Blonden, welcher auch wenig später laut gähnte und die Augen aufschlug. Als er einen warmen Körper auf sich spürte, erschrak er erst, doch als er erkannte, dass es sich um Harry handelte, beruhigte er sich langsam.

Sanft fuhr er dem Kleinerem über die Haare und sagte leise:  
„Harry, aufstehen. Du wolltest doch mal mit joggen kommen."

Doch der Schwarzhaarige kuschelte sich nur noch mehr an seine Wärmequelle, nicht bereit, diese aufzugeben. Das wiederum führte zu leisem Gekicher der Mädchen. Sie versuchten es zu unterdrücken, doch Harry wurde trotzdem wach.

Das Erste, das er tat, war sich den Schlaf aus den Augen zu reiben, danach sah er Phoenix noch einmal dankbar an.

„Schon okay. Komm, Zwerg, lass uns uns eben fertig machen und danach gehen wir alle zusammen joggen."

Der 'Zwerg' nickte, bevor er auch schon im Bad verschwand. Beim Joggen stellte sich dann heraus, dass Harry gut mit den Anderen mithalten konnte. Die Gruppe entschloss sich, nach dem Joggen noch etwas Krafttraining zu machen und ging deshalb in den Heimeigenen Trainingsraum, der sich im Keller befand, den Harry noch nicht gesehen hatte.

Phoenix kümmerte sich um Harry und beriet ihn ein bisschen. So vergingen auch die nächsten zwei Monate. Harry trainierte nun jeden Morgen mit den Anderen und hatte nun schon einen beträchtlichen Six-pack (A/N: ...grins...).

Wenn der Schwarzhaarige wieder einen Alptraum hatte, war Phoenix immer für ihn da und schlief dann bei ihm. Das tat den beiden Jugendlichen gut und sie vertrauten einander immer mehr.

Schon bald sah man den Einen nicht mehr ohne den Anderen und überall sah man Harry schon als Phoenixs adoptierten kleinen Bruder. Die Bindung der Zwei festigte sich noch, als Phoenix sich zum ersten Mal jemandem öffnete und von seiner Vergangenheit erzählte.

Harry war nun schon seit 1 ½ Monaten im Heim, als er seinen 'großen Bruder' nachdenklich aus dem Fenster starrend in ihrem Zimmer vorfand. Der Schwarzhaarige ging auf ihn zu und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Der Blonde erschrak erst für einen Moment, doch dann entspannte er sich und fing immer noch aus dem Fenster starrend, an leise zu erzählen:

„Ich war 6 Jahre alt, als mein Vater starb. Irgendwelche Leute sind ins Haus eingebrochen und haben ihn einfach so ermordet. Ich weiß noch genau, dass es draußen gestürmt hat, es war mitten in der Nacht. Doch plötzlich war da nur noch ein grünes Licht, als auch schon Lina, mein Kindermädchen angerannt kam und mit mir wegrannte. Wir sahen meinen Dad, wie er leblos auf dem Boden lag, doch wir konnten nicht bleiben, denn die Mörder verfolgten uns. Wir flüchteten in eine dunkle Seitengasse, in der wir dann auch die Nacht verbrachten. Als ich am nächstem Morgen aufwachte, war Lina verschwunden, stattdessen saß ein Mann, ca. 35 Jahre alt, auf ihrem Platz und sah mich von oben bis unten genau an. Ich wusste genau, dass das nichts gutes bedeuten konnte."

Hier lachte der Blonde kurz trocken auf, und fuhr dann leise fort. Harry musste sich anstrengen, um zu verstehen, was er sagte.

„Wie recht ich doch damit hatte... Der Mann nahm mich mit und brachte mich in sein Haus. Von da an war mein Leben die reinste Folter. Ich wurde zu einer Art 'Haustier' des Mannes, den ich immer nur mit 'Meister' ansprechen durfte. Ich musste ihm jeden noch so abscheulichen Wunsch von den Lippen ablesen. Wenn ich einmal einen Fehler machte, bekam ich Schläge. Aber das war damals nicht das Schlimmste für mich; im Vergleich zu dem Rest war es sogar fast noch erträglich. Viel schlimmer war die sexuelle Frustration des Mannes. Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie oft ich sein Scheiß 'Ding' in der Hand oder im Mund hatte.

Eines Tages führte er eine Pokerrunde mit Freunden ein und der Gewinner durfte dann ein Stunde Spaß mit mir haben. Narben von den Schlägen sind kaum zurückgeblieben, dafür bemerkte ich, wie ich immer mehr meiner Seele zerbrach. Schon bald wünschte ich mir, nur noch zu sterben, damit das Alles endlich ein Ende hatte. Doch dieser Wunsch wurde mit nicht erfüllt. Als Ersatz aber bekam ich eine Chance; eine Chance, die ich auch sofort und ohne zu zögern nutzte. Ich schaffte es, unbemerkt abzuhauen, als dieses Schwein wieder mal betrunken war. Ich war frei und lebte ein halbes Jahr lang auf der Straße. Doch auch das war kein Zuckerschlecken, wie ich herausfand. Es war hart, sehr hart. Ich musste um Essen, Trinken, Geld und all das andere Zeug betteln und sehr oft hungern. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass die Menschen in London so geizig sind!"

Phoenix schnaubte kurz, worauf eine drückende Stille zwischen den 'Brüdern' hing. Leise sagte der Blonde:

„Jetzt kenntst du den Grund, warum nur Chris neben mit sitzen durfte und ich ein Einzelzimmer hatte. Ich reagiere sehr empfindlich auf Berührungen von fremden Personen oder Leuten, denen ich nicht vollständig vertraue. Bei dir habe ich eine Ausnahme gemacht, weil ich irgendwie geahnt habe, dass du meine Hilfe brauchst. Nun, im Endeffekt haben wir uns wohl gegenseitig geholfen und Halt gegeben."

Hilflos zuckte er mit den Schultern und schwieg dann wieder.

Harry musste das eben Gehörte erst einmal verdauen. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass der Blonde ihm das eines Tages erzählen würde. Immerhin hatte dieser noch nie, soweit er wusste, über seine Vergangenheit geredet.

Harry hatte sich schon gedacht, dass das Leben seines Mitbewohners nicht leicht gewesen war, doch es jetzt von eben diesem selbst zu hören, war doch schon etwas anderes. Zudem gab ihm dieses grüne Licht, dass er erwähnt hatte, zu denken. Die Stille wurde unterbrochen, als der Blonde wieder anfing zu sprechen:

„Weißt du eigentlich, dass ich meinen richtigen Nachnamen gar nicht kenne? Mein Dad hatte mir einmal gesagt, dass ich mir selbst einen ausdenken darf. Ich entschied mich für 'Duck'. Als ich vier Jahre alt war, hab ich mal im Fernsehen Donald Duck und Mickey Mouse gesehen. Ich fand Mickey immer zu fröhlich, aber Donald fand ich super. Mein Dad kaufte mir alles von der lustigen Ente. Überall in meinem Zimmer sah man Donald Duck. Deshalb sagte ich ganz automatisch, als man nach meinem Namen fragte, ich heiße 'Phoenix Duck'. Da niemand herausfand, wie ich wirklich hieß, behielt ich diesen Nachnamen..."

Der Schwarzhaarige musste schmunzeln, beovr er den Größeren sanft an der Schulter herumdrehte, ihn in seine Arme schloss und sanft über seinen Rücken streichelte. Nur Sekunden später brachen bei Phoenix die Dämme und er brach schluchzend in Harrys Armen zusammen.

Es dauerte lange, bis er sich wieder beruhigte.

----

Seit diesem Vorfall waren drei Tage vergangen und das Band zwischen den beiden Jugendlichen hatte sich noch gefestigt.

Für beide war es ein vollkommen neues Gefühl, jemandem zu haben, dem man bedingungslos vertrauen konnte. So genossen sie es in vollen Zügen. Dennoch gab es noch eine Sache, die beiden nicht gefiel:

Phoenix wusste immer noch nicht wirklich, was denn nun eigentlich mit Harry passiert war. Sicher, der Schwarzhaarige konnte nicht sprechen, aber er konnte schreiben. Und das tat er auch.

Harrys Alpträume waren immer noch nicht verschwunden, und das machte den Betreuern und auch Phoenix Sorgen. Man schlug schließlich vor, dass er ein Traumtagebuch anfertigen sollte, d.h. solange er sich an sie erinnern konnte, die Alpträume aufzuschreiben.

Anfangs fiel ihm das sehr schwer, doch schon nach einer Woche ging es ganz gut. Allerdings weigerte er sich, das Buch irgendjemandem zu lesen zu geben. Noch nicht einmal Phoenix und dieser akzeptierte das, wollte er den Kleinen doch zu nichts zwingen.

Was noch so eine Sache mit dem Gryffindor war, war dass er sich nicht umzog oder duschte, wenn jemand anders in der Nähe war. Selbst nach dem morgendlichem Joggen wartete er immer, bis die anderen Jungen fertig waren, ehe er selbst duschen ging.

----

So auch an diesem Sonntag morgen.

Während Harry also duschte, saßen Phoenix, Chris, Melody, Joey und Jessi im Aufenthaltsraum und überlegten, warum das so war. Gerade sagte Jessi:

„Vielleicht hat er ja Narben auf dem Körper und schämt sich nur, sie zu zeigen."

„Nein, das glaube ich nicht. Ich habe ja auch die ein oder andere Narbe und er hat sie schließlich schon gesehen. Daran kann es also nicht liegen.", wiedersprach Phoenix nachdenklich.

Schweigen senkte sich über sie und Chris schlug nach ein paar Momenten vor:

„Warum gehen wir nicht einfach nachsehen?"

Auf die verständnislosen Blicke der Anderen nicht eingehend, fuhr sie fort:

„Wir könnten uns doch einfach jetzt in einer der Duschkabinen verstecken und warten, bis er aus seiner herauskommt. Und dann stellen wir ihn einfach zur Rede. Ich weiß, ich weiß, das klingt ziemlich hart, aber mit fällt nichts anderes ein. Außerdem, irgendwann muss er mit jemandem darüber 'reden'. Warum also nicht jetzt und mit uns? Immerhin sind wir seine Freunde."

Erwartungsvoll sah sie in die Runde und als alle, bis auf den Blonden zustimmten, sah sie diesen eindringlich an.

„Du weißt, dass er es nur in sich hineinfrisst. Das ist nicht gut, dass hast du doch selbst gesagt und auch am eigenem Leib erfahren!"

Zögernd sah Phoenix sie an.

„Du hast recht, aber ich fühl mich nicht gut bei dem Gedanken, dass zu tun... Ohje, aber ihr haltet euch im Hintergrund, okay?"

Einstimmig nickten die Vier und zusammen machten sie sich auf den Weg zu den Duschräumen. Dort angekommen hörten sie Wasserrauschen aus einer der Kabinen und versteckten sich in der am weitesten entfernten. Nur gut, dass die Kabinen so groß waren, ansonsten hätten sie dort nicht alle hineingepasst.

Still lauschten sie, als das Wasser nach Minuten abgestellt und eine Kabinentür geöffnet wurde. Leise, patschende Schritte waren zu hören und Phoenix öffnete die Tür einen Spalt breit, um hindurchzuspähen. Die Anderen taten es ihm nach.

Sie sahen, wie Harry ein nases Handtuch zu Boden fallen ließ; offenbar hatte er sich gerade abgetrocknet. Er stand mit dem Rücken zu ihnen und so konnten sie leicht erkennen, dass dieser über und über von vernarbten Stellen bedeckt war. Es war wirklich kein schöner Anblick.

Trotzdem hätten die drei Mädchen beinahe verträumt aufgeseufzt, denn der Schwarzhaarige war natürlich nackt und so hatten sie einen guten Blick auf seinen festen, kleinen Po und etwas auf seiner linken Schulter, dass aussah, wie eine schwarze, blühende Rose.

Aber sie sahen noch etwas, dass jedes verträumtes Seufzen sofort mit Entsetzen verdrängte. Über seinem Steißbein war ein Wort zu erkennen: FREAK. Anscheinend war es gewaltsam mit einem Messer hineingeritzt worden und war so tief und oft, dass es zwar verheilt war, man es aber trotzdem noch lesen konnte.

Als Harry sich eine Boxershort anzog und somit den Blick auf die eingeritzten Buchstaben verdeckte, drängte der Blonde die Anderen zurück und schloss vorsichtig und unbemerkt die Tür. Keiner protestierte, waren sie doch alle noch zu geschockt von dem eben Gesehenem.

Als sie nach einiger Zeit hörten, wie der Schwarzhaarige die Duschräume verließ, sahen sie sich immer noch schweigend an. Sie wollten sich nicht einmal vorstellen, was ihr 'Zwerg' alles durchgemacht haben musste. Nach ein paar Momenten räusperte Phoenix sich schließlich und sagte rau:

„Ich geh dann besser mal. Er wird sich schon fragen, wo ich bleibe."  
Die Anderen murmelten ihre Zustimmung und gingen mit ihm hinaus auf den Flur. Während der Blonde zu seinem und Harrys Zimmer ging, machten die anderen Vier sich auf den Wegg zurück zu ihrem Aufenthaltsraum.

----

Der Gryffindor saß auf seinem Bett und blätterte gelangweilt in einer alten Zeitschrift herum. Zum wiederholten Male fragte er sich, wo sein 'großer Bruder' steckte. Sonst war er nie weit weg, wenn er vom duschen kam.

Dabei hatte er sich doch gerade, als er unter der heißen Dusche gestanden hatte, dazu durchgerungen, ihn sein Traumtagebuch lesen zu lassen. Und das war nicht gerade wenig, denn er hatte schon immer das Talent, oder eher den Fluch gehabt, sich genauestens an seine Alpträume erinnern zu können.

Zudem schrieb er auch immer das, was er dabei gefühlt oder im Nachhinein gedacht hatte dazu. So kam es ziemlich oft vor, dass er nachts noch eine Stunde lang mit schreiben beschäftigt war, nachdem er sich dank Phoenix wieder beruhigt hatte. Er nutzte dann immer den Vormittag zum Nachholen des Schlafes, wenn der Blonde wie alle anderen Unterricht hatte.

Er musste da zum Glück erst hin, wenn seine Alpträume nicht mehr so regelmäßig kamen, damit er auch ausgeschlafen war. Wie sehr wünschte er sich manchmal, einen Traumlos-Trank von Snape zu haben, auch wenn er noch so furchtbar schmeckte.

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Zimmertür und Harry wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Er sah auf und direkt in die nachdenkliche Miene seines besten Freundes. Ein trauriges Lächeln huschte über dessen Gesicht, als er ihn auf dem Bett sitzen sah.

Stirnrunzelnd sah der Kleinere ihn an. So, als hätte er die unausgesprochene Frage verstanden, sagte Phoenix:

„Es ist nichts, alles in Ordnung."

Harrys Stirnrunzeln vertiefte sich, als der Blonde ans Fenster trat und schweigend hinaussah. Dies erinnerte den Schwarzhaarigen sehr an die Situation von vor drei Tagen. Abrupt drehte er sich wieder zu ihm und sagte:

„Nein, nichts ist in Ordnung. Harry, ich... ich habe gesehen, was... was man dir eingeritzt hat."

Angesprochener sah ihn entsetzt an und fasst sich automatisch an die Stelle. Tränen traten ihm in die Augen und beschämt drehte er seinen Kopf weg, ließ ihn hängen. Sofort war Phoenix bei ihm, setzte sich ihm gegenüber aufs Bett und umfasste sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen.

„Shh... du musst dich dafür nicht schämen, hörst du? Du kannst nichts dafür und außerdem stimmt das doch gar nicht; du bist alles andere als ein Freak! Du bist einer der wundervollsten Personen, die ich kenne und die einzige, der ich wirklich vollkommen vertraue! Ich liebe dich doch trotzdem noch; du bist immer noch mein kleiner Bruder, okay?"

Unter Tränen nickte Harry und warf sich erleichtert in Phoenix Arme. Genau das war es, warum er niemandem seiner Freunde davon erzählt oder es ihnen gezeigt hatte. Er hatte schreckliche Angst gehabt, dass sie ihn danach auch für einen Freak halten und verachten würden. Die Worte des Blonden waren wie Balsam für seine zerschundene und zerrissene Seele.

Schluchzend barg er sein Gesicht an der warmen Brust vor sich und krallte sich an dem Anderem fest. Nach einiger Zeit hatte er sich wieder beruhigt und löste sich langsam von Phoenix. Ohne weiteres stand er auf und lief zu seinem Schreibtisch, kramte dort in einer der Schubladen herum.

Der Blonde, der nicht wusste, was er suchte, fragte leise:

„Die Rose auf deiner Schulter ist wunderschön. Ist das ein echtes Tattoo?"

Harry sah über die Schulter und nickte, lächelte dabei leicht. Dann schien er gefunden zu haben, was er suchte und hielt triumphierend ein schwarzes Buch hoch. Phoenix sog scharf die Luft ein, als er erkannte, worum es sich dabei handelte.

„Dein Traumtagebuch!", entfuhr es ihm.

Der Gryffindor nickte ernst und hielt es ihm auffordernd entgegen. Erstaunt fragte er:

„Du... du willst, dass ich es lese?"

Wieder nickte der Jüngere und drückte es ihm in die Hand. Unsicher drehte er es hin und her, während Harry es sich auf dem Bett gemütlich machte und lautlos gähnte. Lächelnd sagte Phoenix:

„Nun komm schon her, du Zwerg."

Ihm die Zunge herausstreckend, krabbelte der Kleinere auf ihn zu und bettete seinen Kopf in seinem Schoß, während er selbst sich entspannt gegen die Wand lehnte. Er wartete noch einen Moment bis Harry eingeschlafen war, eher er zögernd das Buch aufschlug und anfing zu lesen.

Dabei streichelte er dem Schlafendem geistesabwesend durch die Haare. Mehrmals stockte er beim Lesen, war entsetzt darüber, was seinem 'kleinem Bruder' schon alles passiert war und an was er Nacht für Nacht erneut erinnert wurde.

Viele Dinge verstand oder kannte er auch nicht.

Beispielsweise wusste er nicht, um was für einen Torbogen es ging, was Hogwarts für eine Einrichtung war und wieso Harrys Verwandten ihn so sehr hassten. Oder was es mit dem Wort 'Muggel' auf sich hatte. Aber er erkannte, dass er noch nie wirklich ehrlich geliebt worden war, dass er immer nur Lügen, Hass und Verachtung kennen gelernt hatte.

Außer bei diesem Sirius, seinem Paten.

Zudem hatte er nie bewusst elterliche Liebe erfahren, konnte sich an seine Eltern nocht nicht einmal erinnern. Der Blonde hatte zumindest bis zu seinem 6. Lebensjahr einen liebenden Vater besessen.

Nach Stunden legte er das Buch beiseite und blinzelte einige Tränen weg. Minutenlang rang er um seine Fassung und verdaute das, was er eben erfahren hatte.

Als es an der Tür klopfte, sagte er automatisch „Herein!" und sah seinen Freunden entgegen, die ihn und auch Harry etwas besorgt musterten.

„Ist alles in Ordnung bei euch? Ihr seid nicht zum Abendessen gekommen, da haben wir uns Sorgen gemacht.", sagte Chris leise, als sie erkannte, dass der Schwarzhaarige schlief.

Müde fuhr Phoenix sich über die Augen und antwortete ebenso leise:

„Ihr braucht euch keine Sorgen zu machen. Ich habe ihn nach...naja, ihr wisst schon, gefragt und er hat mir sein Traumtagebuch zu lesen gegeben. Ich bin gerade fertig geworden und immer noch ziemlich fertig deswegen."  
Erst jetzt entdeckten die Vier das schwarze Buch, das unschuldig neben dem Blondem auf dem Bett lag. Doch bevor einer von ihnen etwas sagen konnte, gab es einen lauten Knall, gefolgt von panischen Schreien. Sofort saß der Gryffindor senkrecht und hellwach im Bett und sah die Anderen entsetzt an.

Als es einen weiteren Knall gab und irgendwo jemand „Feuer!" schrie, sprang er auf und lief aus dem Zimmer. Phoenix und die Anderen folgten ihm auf dem Fuss. Harry rannte, einem innerem Gefühl folgend, die Treppe hinunter zu den Aufenthaltsräumen.

Ihm kamen Betreuer mit den Kindern entgegen, die ihm zuriefen, aufs Dach zu gehen, da der Weg nach unten blockiert war. Sie würden die Feuerleiter herunter klettern. Doch er hörte nicht auf sie, sondern rannte weiter.

Hinter sich hörte er Phoenix hektisch fragen, was denn nun passiert sei. Doch er erhielt nur ein „Terroristen greifen das Heim an!" zur Antwort.

Harry glaubte dies nicht, er dachte eher an Todesser, als an normale Terroristen. Denn er hatte Rufe gehört, die so klangen wie 'Macht die Muggel fertig!' und 'Tötet diesen Abschaum!'. Er musste einfach wissen, ob Voldemorts Anhänger wirklich hier waren oder er sich das nur eingebildet hatte.

Plötzlich hörte er ein, ihm nicht unbekanntes Plopp hinter sich und den fünf Anderen. Zeitgleich drehten die Jugendlichen sich um und da der Gryffindor nicht der Größte war, drängte er sich an dem Blonden vorbei, um sehen zu können, wer da appariert war.

Doch nie im Leben hätte er mit dem Vater seines ehemals besten Freundes gerechnet: Arthur Weasley.

Sich den imaginären Staub vom Umhang klopfend, sah dieser sich gelangweilt um und entdeckte dann die vier Muggelteenager. Den Jungen, der lebt und Phoenix sah er nicht. Ein böses Grinsen überzog sein Gesicht, ehe er seinen Zauberstab zog und auf die blonde Melody richtete:

„Crucio!", rief er eiskalt.

Als das Mädchen zu schreien anfing, zerbrach etwas in Harry von dem er nicht gedacht hätte, dass er es noch besaß. Schreckensbleich und stockstarr stand er da und sah zu der sich am Boden wälzenden Mel. Er bekam nicht mit, wie Joey sich aus seiner eigenen Erstarrung löste und auf Weasley zusprang, versuchte ihn davon abzuhalten dem Mädchen weitere Schmerzen zuzufügen, obwohl er nicht einmal wusste, wie er das tat.

Er hatte Erfolg, wenn auch zu einem hohen Preis.

Das Oberhaupt des Weasley-Clans beendete den Cruciatus-Fluch und sprach stattdessen einen 'Avada Kedavra' auf den braunhaarigen Jungen. Als das grüne Licht des Fluches aufblitzte, sah Harry automatisch hoch und konnte gerade noch sehen, wie Joey zu Boden fiel: tot.

Auch Jessi sah dies. Trotz dem sie nicht verstand, woher dieses grüne Licht kam und was es zu bedeuten hatte, wusste sie, als sie in die leblosen Augen ihres Bruders sah, dass sie ihn für immer verloren hatte.

Nie wieder würde sie ihn ärgern, mit ihm reden oder sich mit ihm kabbeln können.

Ihn nie wieder lachen hören oder ihm in die funkelnden Augen sehen können.

Und daran war nur dieser Mann schuld!

Mit einem mordlüsternem Funkeln in den Augen und einem Aufschrei, stürzte sie sich auf den Rothaarigen, die Hände zu Klauen verkrümmt und einer Furie nicht unähnlich.

Der Zauberer war so überrascht, dass sie es schaffte, ihn zu Boden zu werfen und auf ihn einzuschlagen, ehe er reagieren konnte. Doch das war gar nicht nötig, denn jemand anderes erledigte das schon für ihn.

Ein weiteres Mal leuchtete das grüne Licht auf und Jessi fiel leblos zu Boden, genau neben ihren toten Bruder.

„Du kannst auch nicht allein auf dich aufpassen, was Weasley?"  
„Na, na, na, Alastor. Wer hätte auch damit rechnen können, dass diese schleimige Muggel sich gleich auf ihn stürzen würde?"

„Da hast du recht, Albus, wie immer."

Harry zuckte furchtbar zusammen, als er Mad-Eye Moody und Dumbledore um die Ecke kommen sah. Beinahe glaubte er, in einem Alptraum gefangen zu sein, aus dem es kein Erwachen gab.

Doch die eiskalte Hand, die nach seiner griff und ihn und Chris weiter in den Schatten zog, darauf hoffend, dass diese Verrückten nicht auf die Idee kamen, den Lichtschalter zu betätigen, fühlte sich sehr real an. Schritt für Schritt wichen sie weiter zurück, stockten nur kurz, als Dumbledore die keuchende Melody beinahe schon abwesend tötete.

„Kommt, lasst uns hier fertig werden, ehe Toms Idioten hier auftauchen und alles zunichte machen."

Moody und Weasley nickten zu den Worten ihres Anführers, gerade als von unten mehrere Plopp zu hören waren.

„Nun, dann eben nicht. Aber der Tagesprophet wird das trotzdem breittreten, dafür sorge ich schon.", zischte der alte Zauberer und dissapparierte.

Die beiden Anderen wollten es ihm gerade nachmachen, als Moody plötzlich genau auf die Stelle sah, an der sich die drei Teenager noch immer befanden. Fies lächelnd und seinen Zauberstab ziehend, fragte er Weasley:

„Kann es sein, dass sich dort noch jemand versteckt?"

Angesprochener überlegte kurz und nickte dann grinsend.

„Ja, es waren vier Kinder. Das heißt, dort muss noch eines sein."

„Gut."

Zufrieden richtete Moody seinen Zauberstab auf sie und rief etwas, dass sie nicht verstanden, da genau in diesem Moment mehrere Personen die Treppe heraufpolterten. Ein blau weißer Strahl schoss aus dem Stab hervor und traf den in der Mitte stehenden Harry genau in die Brust.

Er bekam nicht mehr mit, wie die beiden 'Lichtzauberer' dissapparierten, denn er konzentrierte sich voll und ganz auf das Kribbeln, dass sich in seinem ganzem Körper ausbreitete und ihn für einen Moment bewegungsunfähig machte.

Doch dann war es ganz plötzlich wieder vorbei und er konnte nicht sagen, was dieser Fluch für eine Wirkung hatte. Er fühlte sich wie immer.

Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass Phoenix neben ihm auf dem Boden kniete und ihn fast schon verzweifelt umarmte.

„Bitte, Harry! Nun sag doch etwas, bitte! Ich darf dich nicht verlieren, hörst du? Das würde ich nicht verkraften! Komm schon, Zwerg, tu etwas!", rief er verzweifelt und wiegte ihn hin und her.

Harry löste sich mit sanfter Gewalt von ihm und sah ihn beruhigend an. Doch dies fiel ihm unglaublich schwer, denn dicke Tränen rollten über seine Wangen. Es wurde ihm einfach zuviel.

Erst das 'Gespräch' mit Phoenix am Morgen und nun der Tod von drei sehr guten Freunden. Ermordet von den Menschen, denen er früher bedenkenlos sein Leben anvertraut hätte. Den Fluch, der ihn getroffen hatte und von dem er nicht mal annähernd wusste, was er bewirkte, ließ er erst einmal außen vor.

Es war nicht übertrieben, wenn er glaubte, nahe an einem Nervenzusammenbruch zu stehen. Doch dem Blonden ging es anscheinend nicht anders, nur sah man es diesem nicht so sehr an.

In diesem Moment fielen ihm Chris und die Neuankömmlinge wieder ein und er sah sich suchend um.

Das rothaarige Mädchen kniete neben ihren drei toten Freunden und schluchzte sich die Seele aus dem Leib. Er wollte gerade aufstehen und zu ihr gehen, als Severus Snape eben dies tat und das weinende Mädchen in die Arme nahm.

Beruhigt ließ der Gryffindor seinen Blick weiterwandern, bevor er abrupt stoppte und zurück zu Chris sah.

Das konnte... das durfte einfach nicht wahr sein!

Was zum Henker machte Severus Snape, Tränkemeister und gefürchtetster Lehrer von Hogwarts hier!

Und wieso sollte er eine Muggel trösten?

Doch er hatte sich nicht getäuscht, dort saß er tatsächlich. Und nun erkannte er auch ein weiteres bekanntes Gesicht; Lucius Malfoy. Dieser sah sich kurz nach Snape um und ging dann die Treppe hoch, zu den Schlafräumen.

Auch Phoenix hatte den Blonden gesehen und starrte ihm fassungslos nach. Doch darauf nahm Harry nun keine Rücksicht, er wollte nicht wissen, was die Todesser mit ihm machten, wenn sie ihn hier entdeckten.

Nur weil Dumbledore offenbar böse war, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass Voldemort und seine Leute plötzlich die 'Guten' waren.

So suchte der Schwarzhaarige nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit. Und da sah er sie: ein geöffnetes Fenster einen Meter links von ihnen. Er bedeutete Phonix, der noch immer total fertig aussah, dass sie daraus abhauen würden.

Gesagt, getan.

Als sie wieder auf festem Boden standen, nachdem sie aus ca. 1,5 m Höhe gesprungen waren, rannten sie los. Sie rannten, bis ihnen die Luft ausging. Als sie ihre Umgebung wieder richtig wahrnahmen, erkannten sie, dass ihre Schritte sie in eine dunkle Gegend geführt hatten.

Die beiden Teens liefen an heruntergekommenen und scheinbar verlassenen Häusern vorbei. Angstvoll sahen sie sich um. In dieser Gegend war keiner der Beiden je gewesen.

----

Lucius ging, nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass mit Severus alles in Ordnung war, hoch zu den Schlafräumen, um nachzusehen, ob noch einer der Heimbewohner oder Dumbledores Ratten hier war.

Er durchsuchte die ersten drei Räume, doch beim viertem stoppte er noch vor der Tür. Der Blonde konnte es einfach nicht fassen.

Da ging er mit Severus und ein paar anderen von Toms Leuten in ein Muggelheim, um die Bewohner vor Dumbledore zu retten und da fand er doch tatsächlich den Aufenthaltsort von Potter. Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht; was wird Severus wohl dazu sagen? Das musste er direkt einmal herausfinden.

„Sev! Komm mal schnell hier hoch!"

„Geht nicht, ich muss mich erst um dieses Mädchen hier kümmern."

„Dann bring sie mit.", rief der Blonde genervt.

„Ok, einen Moment."

Kurz darauf erschien Severus Snape neben Lucius, Chris wurde von Severus immer ncoh mit einem Arm umarmt. Als der Schwarzhaarige den Namen 'Harry Potter' an der Tür las, sog er erschrocken die Luft ein.

„Unmöglich! Das hier ist ein Heim für misshandelte Kinder. Potter hat doch hier nichts zu suchen!"

Bei dem Namen 'Potter' hob Chris blitzschnell den Kopf, blitzte die beiden Männer durchdringend an, Lucius länger als seinen Freund.

„Wenn jemand hier hin gehört, dann ist das Harry. Oh nein, hoffentlich passt Phoenix gut auf unseren Zwerg auf."

Mit diesen Worten öffnete die Rothaarige die Tür und trat in den Raum ihrer zwei Freunde. Sie ging zielstrebig auf Harrys Bett zu und hob das schwarze Traumtagebuch Harrys leicht hoch. Dadurch fiel jedoch etwas aus eben diesem heraus: Ein Photo.

Chris besah es sich genauer. Sie erinnerte sich noch daran, als sie es vor einem Monat gemacht hatten. Phoenix war im Sitzen auf der Couch im Aufenthaltsraum eingeschlafen, während Harry auf seinem Schoß ebenfalls schlief. Es sah einfach so süß und vertraut aus, dass es ein Verbrechen gewesen wäre, es nicht zu fotografieren.

Sie legte das Buch auf den Schreibtisch, während sie sanft mit ihren Fingerkuppcen über das Bild strich. Severus und Lucius sahen dem Mädchen interessiert über die Schulter und sogen erneut scharf die Luft ein.

„Nein... nein... das geht nicht... Phoenix. Dann kann nicht wahr sein. Das muss eine Falle von Dumbledore sein. Aber... aber er ist Draco wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten. Was meinst du, Sev?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Wir sollten alle privaten Dinge von den Beiden mitnehmen und dann auf Malfoy Manor auf Zauber untersuchen."

Der Blonde nickte nur zustimmend und gewann den Kampf um seine Beherrschung. So wollte Sev direkt nach dem Traumtagebuch greifen, doch Chris' Hand hinderte ihn daran. Sie sah ihm tief in die Augen:

„Nein, das ist Harrys. Seine wohl schlimmsten Erinnerungen stehen da drin und keiner darf das lesen."

Schwarze Augen sahen sie spöttisch an.

„Ich nehme jedoch an, dass du (A/N: ..lol.. einfach mal duzen) es schon gelesen hast?"

Er zog überrascht eine Augenbraue hoch, als Chris verneinend den Kopf schüttelte.

„Bis jetzt hat es nur Phoenix lesen dürfen."

Nun mischte der Blonde sich wieder ein.

„Und? Was hältst du davon, mal einen Blick reinzuwerfen? Jugendliche wie du sind doch immer total neugierig."

„Nein, danke. Hätte Harry gewollt, dass ich es lese, dann wäre er zu mir gekommen. Außerdem muss echt Schreckliches da drin stehen. Phoenix war total fertig mit den Nerven, nachdem er es gelesen hat. Dabei ist er schreckliche Dinge gewohnt. Immerhin war sein Leben selbst nicht so berauschend und außerdem war er der 'Kummerkasten' des Heims. Fast jeder hat ihm zumindest teilweise von seinem Leben erzählt. Dabei hat er selbst noch niemandem von sich erzählt. Aber wenn ichs mir recht überlege... dann hat er bestimmt mit Harry über sein Leben geredet."

Die beiden Männer waren geschockt, als sie hörten, dass Lucius' Sohn wohl echt schlimmes mitmachen musste. Doch eines war ihnen beiden klar: Sie würden das Buch von Potter lesen. Sev wandte sich an seinen besten Freund.

„Was machen wir jetzt mit ihr?", und zeigte dabei auf Chris.

„Lösch ihr das Gedächtnis, sodass sie sich nicht an uns erinnert und betäub sie dann."  
Das Mädchen hatte dem schweigend zugehört und blickte den Schwarzhaarigen entsetzt an, als dieser seinen Zauberstab auf sie richtete. Doch schon Sekunden später hatte er beide Zauber ausgeführt und legte das bewusstlose Mädchen auf eines der beiden Betten.

Dann machten sich die Freunde daran, die Schränke und Schreibtisch-, sowie Nachttischschubladen auszuräumen und den gesamten Inhalt geschrumpft in eine Tasche zu verfrachten. Als sie damit fertig waren, konnten sie von fern schon die Sirenen der Polizeiwagen der Muggel hören.

Auffordernd sah Lucius den Anderen an:

„Komm, wir wollten uns doch noch im 'Rauchendem Totenkopf' mit den Anderen treffen. Dabei können wir Tom direkt von Potter und... und Phoenix berichten. Nur gut, dass Narcissa noch bis übermorgen bei ihrer Freundin bei ihrer Freundin in Paris ist, so hab ich noch Zeit, dem weiter nachzugehen. Ich will nicht, dass sie sich falsche Hoffnungen macht. Es reicht schon, wenn ich das mache."

Severus nickte dazu nur und dissapparierte, gefolgt von dem Blonden. In einer dunklen Gasse tauchten sie wieder auf und gingen auf direktem Weg zu ihrem Stammlokal. Dass sie beobachtet und dann auch verfolgt wurden, bemerkten sie nicht.

----

Harry und Phoenix liefen weiter durch die dunkle Gasse, bis sie plötzlich zwei Plopps hörten. Sie drückten sich an eine, im Schatten liegende Hauswand und erkannten in Harrys Fall: Snape und Malfoy sen. Und in Phoenixs Fall: der Schwarzhaarige, der Chris getröstet hatte und der Blonde, der ihm selbst so ähnlich sah.

Harry, der sich denken konnte, was in seinem 'Bruder' vorgehen musste, drückte leicht dessen Hand. Als die beiden Erwachsenen um die nächste Ecke verschwunden waren, verfolgten die zwei, sich so ähnlichen Jungs sie. Nach ein paar Minuten kamen Harry und der Blonde vor einem Lokal an.

„Rauchender Totenkopf... klingt ja nicht sehr einladend.", kam es trocken von Phoenix.

Doch schon wurde er von dem Kleinerem weitergezogen. Sie hatten gesehen, wie die beiden Männer in diesem Lokal verschwunden waren und suchten nun eine Möglichkeit, einem eventuellem Gespräch zu lauschen, da sie gehört hatten, wie die Beiden von anderen Männern begrüßt worden waren. Keine der Stimmen kam Harry bekannt vor.

Sie hatten Glück und fanden ein angelehntes Fenster, vor dass sie sich hockten. Es bestand kaum Gefahr, dass sie entdeckt wurden, denn dieses Fenster war in einer düsteren Ecke, die vollgemüllt war und erbärmlich stank.

Doch das störte die beiden 'Brüder' nicht. Angestrengt spitzten sie die Ohren und konnten einige Minuten später jedes Wort verstehen, dass drinnen gesprochen wurde, denn sie sprachen nicht gerade leise. Leicht spöttisch dachte der Gryffindor, dass sie wahrscheinlich vergessen hatten, einen Stillezauber zu benutzen.

Harry kannte die Stimme, die gerade zu hören war, nicht, doch er lauscht angespannt weiter.

„Was habt ihr da für eine Tasche mitgebracht?"

„Nun, wir haben in diesem Heim etwas ziemlich interessantes entdeckt. Dreimal darfst du raten, wer dort gewohnt hat."

Dies war unverkennbar die Stimme von Snape.

„Verdammt, Severus! Dumbledore und sein Orden haben gerade schon wieder ein Muggelheim angegriffen, nur um es mir dann in die Schuhe zu schieben! Es gab zwar nur sieben Tote, aber das reicht schon. Und er wird wie immer damit durchkommen, da er ja der 'Gute' ist. Ich bin gerade nicht in bester Laune und habe nun wirklich absolut keine Lust, Rätselraten mit dir zu spielen! Also rück mit der Sprache raus oder lass es bleiben. Ich hab in einer Stunde noch ein Treffen mit den niederen Todessern."

„Ist ja schon gut. Also Tom; in deisem Heim hat niemand anderes als Dumbledores Marionette gewohnt; Harry Potter!"  
Auf diese Aussage herrschte erst einmal Schweigen; anscheinend mussten die Anwesenden diese Nachricht erst verdauen. Währenddessen sah Phoenix den Kleineren mit einem Blick an, der wohl so viel bedeuten sollte, wie 'Du hast mir später noch eine Menge zu erklären.'. Harry nickte daraufhin nur und lauschte, als eine andere, ihm fremde Stimme plötzlich sagte:  
„Lucius, du bist so still. So kenn ich dich ja gar nicht. Da war noch mehr, als nur der Potterjunge, oder?"

„Ja, seht euch mal dieses Foto hier an.", erwiderte der Angesprochene darauf nur.

Die beiden Lauscher sahen sich geschockt an; sie ahnten, um welches Foto es sich handelte. Und ihre Vermutung wurde bestätigt, als eine neue Stimme erschrocken rief:

„Aber... der Junge sieht ja aus wie Draco! Ich dachte, er und Potter hassen sich!"

„Das tun sie auch, denn dieser Junge auf dem Foto ist nicht Draco. Was kaum jemand weiß ist, dass Narcissa Zwillinge bekommen hat. Draco und... und Phoenix. Er war ganze vier Minuten und dreizehn Sekunden älter als Draco. Aber... oh, Salazar... sein Kindermädchen hat ihn entführt, als sie gerade zwei Wochen alt waren. Narcissa hätte sich das Leben genommen, hätte es nicht noch Draco gegeben. Wir haben sechs Jahre nach ihm gesucht, ehe wir ihn und seine Entführer fanden. Er lebte bei einem altem Zauberer, der sehr oft umgezogen, seinen Namen geändert und sogar als Muggel gelebt hat, damit wir ihn nicht finden. Doch schließlich gelang es uns, ich tötete den Alten und suchte meinen Sohn... doch er war verschwunden, schon wieder. Am nächstem Tag haben wir dann das Kindermädchen gefunden... sie war tot. Doch von Phoenix keine Spur, und das bis heute."

„Das heißt also, wenn wir Potter finden, finden wir auch deinen Sohn. Gut, ich werde den Todessern nachher auftragen, ihre Augen und Ohren offen zu halten und die beiden Jungen, sollten sie sie finden, lebend und unversehrt zu mir zu bringen."

„Danke, Tom!", hörte man die dankbare Stimme von Lucius.

Dann ertönte wieder die Stimme des Mannes, der vorher schon Malfoy gefragt hatte, was mit ihm los sei.

„Sag mal, Tom. Ich frage mich schon länger, was du mit Potter vorhast, sobald er sich endlich in deiner Gewalt befindet. Wirst du ihn töten oder 'nur' in die Kerker sperren?"

Wieder herrschte kurze Stille.

„Weder noch. Weißt du, wenn man genau überlegt, dann hatte der Junge es auch nicht gerade leicht in seinem Leben: beide Eltern tot, bei Verwandten aufgewachsen und immer von mir bedroht. Ich wollte ihn schließlich öfter in den letzten Jahren töten, weil ich ihn als 'Bedrohung' und 'Waffe' Dumbledores angesehen habe. Im Nachhinein war das vollkommen lächerlich, er ist doch noch ein halbes Kind, dass immer nur versucht hat, sich und seine Freunde vor mir zu schützen. Ich werde ihn wohl endlich mal über Dumbledore und seine korrupten Machtspielchen aufkläre. Dann solle er sich entscheiden, ob er auf meiner Seite stehen oder sich komplett aus dem Krieg heraushalten will. Aber ich werde nicht zulassen, dass er weiterhin aktiv am Krieg teilnimmt. Außerdem... es wird wohl einen Grund haben, warum er in einem Heim für misshandelte Kinder war."

An dieser Stelle mischte der Tränkemeister sich wieder ein.

„Pahh! Das ist doch nur ein Trick von Dumbledore, um uns weichzukochen! Was soll Potter denn schlimmes passiert sein? Haben seine Verwandten ihm zuwenig zum Geburtstag geschenkt oder vergessen, seine Krone zu polieren!"

„Sev, denk doch mal nach. Warum sollte Dumbi das Heim angreifen, wenn er wüßte, dass sich der Junge dort befindet? Das ergibt keinen Sinn."

Snap schnaubte, schwieg aber, da er einsah, dass der Andere recht hatte. Da meldete sich dieser Tom wieder zu Wort.

„Ich denke mal, wir sollten nun verschwinden, es ist schon recht spät und ich will nicht mein eigenes Treffen verpassen. Außerdem muss ich vorher noch etwas erledigen."

Zustimmendes Gemurmel erhob sch, Schritte und das das Öffnen und Schließen der Tür. Harry und Phoenx ließen sich zurücksinken und starrten sich mit aufgerissenen Augen an. Der Blonde, weil dieser Lucius offenbar sein richtiger Vater war und eine unglaubliche Geschichte erzählt hatte.

Der Schwarzhaarige, weil das Gehörte sein gesamtes Weltbild durcheinander gebracht hatte. Nur Snape hatte sich genauso verhalten, wie er das von ihm gewohnt war.

Zusätzlich hatte er den schrecklichen Verdacht, dass dieser Tom niemand anderes als Tom Riddle war, besser bekannt als Lord Voldemort. Aver warum hatte seine Narbe nicht geschmerzt? Außerdem hatte die Stimme ziemlich jung geklungen, nicht wie die eines Mannes, der weit über 50 war.

VERDAMMT, wollte er schreien, doch nicht einmal ein Krächzen verließ seine Kehle. Warum mussten diese vermaledeiten Zauberer plötzlich alle wieder auftauchen und alles auf den Kopf stellen? Als Phoenix merkte, dass sein 'kleiner Bruder' vollkommen fertig war, legte er ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter.

Sie schracken zusammen, als sich plötzlich Schritte von der Seite näherten. Schon sahen sie einen zerlumpten, zahnlos grinsenden Mann auf sich zukommen. Mit falschem Lächeln und einem gierigen Funkeln in den stumpfen Augen, fragte er:

„Habt ihr euch etwa verirrt? Keine Angst, ich und meine Kumpels werden uns sehr gut um euch kümmern."

Da erst sahen sie hinter dem ersten Mann weitere stehen, alle mit grierigen, auf die zwei Jungen gerichteten Blicken. Schnell sprangen die Beiden auf die Beine und liefen, so schnell sie konnten, in die andere Richtung davon. Sie liefen und liefen, bis Harry plötzlich in jemanden hineinrannte.

Beinahe wäre er hingefallen, hätte diese andere Person ihn nicht festgehalten und leicht an sich gedrückt, damit er sein Gleichgewicht wieder finden konnte.

„Hey, alles in Ordnung?", fragte eine sanfte, männliche Stimme, die ihm irgendwie bekannt vorkam.

Der Gryffindor nickte und sah auf, direkt in die violetten Augen seines Gegenübers. Er registrierte nur nebenbei, dass dieser einen guten Kopf größer als er selbst war. Viel zu sehr nahmen ihn diese Augen gefangen, die so unglaublich violett waren. Er hatte das Gefühl, in ihnen versinken zu können und damit glücklich zu werden. Nie hatte er etwas schnöneres gesehen.

--

Doch auch dem Größerem erging es nicht anders.

Er sah in diese wunderschönen, smaragdgrünen Augen und hatte das Gefühl zu fallen, nur um gleich darauf sanft aufgefangen zu werden. In diesem Moment erfüllte ihn vollkommene Zufriedenheit und er wollte dieses Gefühl nie wieder missen.

'Wunderschön', dachte er überwältigt.

Doch dann wurden sie jäh gestört, als der Kleinere von ihm fortgerissen und weggezerrt wurde, während eine hektische Stimme rief:

„Komm schon, Zwerg. Wir müssen weiter!"

Sich noch einmal zu ihm umdrehend, stolperte der Kleine hinter seinem Begleiter her, der ihn immer noch am Arm gepackt hielt. Als die Beiden hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwanden, kam der Mann wieder zu sich und schüttelte den Kopf, um den Nebel um seine Gedanken zu vertreiben.

Kurz blitzten seine Augen rot auf, bevor er mit einem leisem Plopp verschwand. Doch diese grünen Augen gingen ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, auch wenn er nicht mehr des Gesichts erkannt hatte, da es ja tiefste Nacht war.

--

Nachdem die beiden Teenager minutenlang nur noch gerannt waren, hielten sie schließlich an. Das Joggen hatte sich bezahlt gemacht, denn sie waren kaum außer Atem. Heiser sagte Phoenix:  
„Ich will gar nicht wissen, was das gerade eben war. Vielmehr interessiert es mich, was hier überhaupt gespielt wird! Mensch, Harry, wer waren diese Leute und was hast du mit ihnen zu tun?"

Doch Angesprochener schüttelte nur den Kopf; er musste sich erst selbst darüber klar werden, was eigentlich passiert war. Der Blonde gab sich widerwillig geschlagen.

„Aber wir reden noch darüber, sei dir da sicher. Ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir zurück ins Heim gehen, bestimmt vermisst man uns schon und sie sollen ja nicht denken, dass wir auch... nun, tot sind."

Harry nickte und sie machten sich auf den Weg. Doch bei ihrer ziellosen Flucht hatten sie sich arg verlaufen. Zudem sahen die Straßen Londons bei Nacht vollkommen anders aus, als am Tag. Kurz gesagt, sie wussten nicht weiter, also liefen sie einfach mal drauf los.

Der Gryffindor hatte dabei die ganze Zeit über violette Augen vor seinem geistigem Auge und bekam sie einfach nicht aus dem Kopf. So bemerkte er auch erst recht spät, wie sich ein unangenehmes Kribbeln und Pochen in seinem Körper breitmachte.

Irritiert blieb er stehen und fasst sich stöhnend an seinen Kopf, als dieser vor Schmerz explodierte. Nur Sekunden später hatte er überall solche höllischen Schmerzen und fiel aufschreiend auf die Knie. Kurz bevor er das Bewusstsein verlor, spürte er wie Phoenix ihn umarmte und hörte, wie er seinen Namen rief. Dann wurde alles dunkel.

--

Phoenix hörte Harry aufschreien und eilte erschrocken auf diesen zu. Als der Schwarzhaarige auf die Knie fiel, zog er ihn kurzerhand in seine Arme, doch der Kleine fiel in eine tiefe Bewusstlosigkeit. Nun brach Verzeweiflung über Phoenix herein und und kleine Tränen begannen unaufhaltsam über seine Wangen zu laufen.

Immer wieder flüsterte der Blonde den Namen seines 'Bruders' in der Hoffnung, dass dieser wieder aufwachen würde. Große Sorge machte sich in dem Größerem breit. Was war nur mit Harry los?

Phoenix bemerkte, wie jemand hinter sie trat und als er sich umdrehte, sah er in das Gesicht eines jungen Mannes, ca. 22 Jahre alt, gut gebaut, rote Harre, die mit Gel etwas zerstrubbelt waren und dunkelblauen Augen. Dies alles konnte er nur erkennen, da er direkt unter einer Straßenlaterne hockte.

Als der Mann den Jungen erkannte, fragte er erst etwas unsicher:

„Draco?"

Als er jedoch nur verwirrt angesehen wurde, holte er noch einmal tief Luft und sagte dann:

„Phoenix?"

Dieser nickte leicht unsicher, drehte sich dann jedoch wieder zu Harry und musterte ihn besorgt. Der junge Mann schien den Schwarzhaarigen in der Dunkelheit noch nicht bemerkt zu haben und redete einfach weiter:

„Ich bin Charlie Weasley. Was machst du hier so alleine?"

Doch der Blonde war nur auf Harry fixiert, sodass Charlie Phoenix einfach über die Schulter sah und den Bewusstlosen erkannte.

„Harry!"

Der Blonde drehte seinen Kopf blitzschnell zu ihm und erkannte Sorge in den dunkelblauen Augen Charlies, der sich nun ebenfalls hinkniete.

„Was ist mit ihm?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Er hat kurz aufgeschrien und ist dann zusammengebrochen. Eigentlich müsste alles in Ordnung sein."

Charlie nickte nur besorgt, bevor er einen Entschluss fasste.

„Wir werden zu mir gehen. Da sehe ich ihn mir etwas genauer an, okay?"

Phoenix war etwas unsicher, was würde Charlie mit ihnen tun oder war er wirklich ein Freund von Harry? Er vertraute auf das Gute im Menschen und nickte zögernd. Der Rotharrige berührt daraufhin die beiden Jungs am Arm und apparierte mit ihnen in seine Wohnung.

„Was...?"

„Ich erkläre es dir später. Zuerst untersuche ich Harry.", sagte Charlie, während er den Kleinsten der Drei auf die Couch legte.

Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und fuhr damit über Harrys Körper. Und er fand... nichts. Rein gar nichts. Er runzelte ungläubig die Stirn.

„Er ist körperlich in Ordnung, scheint aber in etwas, wie ein Koma gefallen zu sein. Wir müssen einfach abwarten und hoffen, dass der Kleine bald wieder aufwacht. Ich kann dir ein der Zwischenzeit ja einiges erklären."

„Okay.", stimmte der Blonde nach einem unsicherem Blick auf seinen 'kleinen Bruder' zu.

„Also, um mal ganz von vorne anzufangen; Kennst du dich mit Zauberei aus?"

„WAS? Zauberei? Willst du dich über mich lustig machen?"

Charlie sah den Blonden leicht belustigt an.

„Nein, das möchte ich natürlich nicht. Aber überleg doch mal... die ganzen merkwürdigen Geschehenisse. Ich nehme an, du hast gesehen, was in dem Heim passiert ist?... Deine Freunde wurden mit Magie gefoltert und getötet. Ich kann dir da was zeigen."

Der Ältere zog seinen Zauberstab, ließ eine Vase kurzerhand schweben und sie dann auf dem Boden zerbrechen, indem er den Zauber unterbrach. Er murmelte ein „Reparo" und ließ sie dann wieder heil an ihren richtigen Platz schweben.

Phoenix konnte nichts anderes sagen, als „Wow!".

Nach einigen Minuten der Stille wandte er sich jedoch wieder an den Rothaarigen.

„Und Harry ist auch ein... ein Zauberer?"

„Ja, das ist er. Und ein mächtiger noch dazu. Du musst wissen, in der Zaubererwelt herrscht schon seit Jahren Krieg zwischen Schwarz- und Weißmagiern. Nun ja... Harry steht mittendrin. Als er ein Jahr alt war...", so erzählte der Weasley Phoenix alles, was er aus Harrys Leben in der Zaubererwelt wusste.

Auch von den Abenteuern in den einzelnen Schuljahren, von denen sein Bruder Ron immer genervt erzählt hatte. Auch erzählte er ihm nebenbei Toms Geschichte, und dass Dumbledore und nicht Tom Harrys Eltern und die ganzen anderen Menschen getötet hatte.

Als er geendet hatte, saß ihm ein sprachloser Teen gegenüber. Jetzt verstand Phoenix auch alles aus Harrys Traumtagebuch, doch war er entsetzt über diesen alten Mann... wie hieß er gleich noch mal? ...Dumbledore! Wie konnte er es wagen, Harry, der noch ein Kind war, einfach in den Krieg zu schicken? Das war echt das Letzte und total feige noch dazu!

„Phoenix? Alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja... ja, es geht schon, danke."  
„Es gibt noch etwas, dass du wissen solltest. Du bist auch ein Zauberer. Deine Eltern sind Lucius und Narcissa Malfoy."

„Ja... das weiß ich. Zumindest das mit Lucius. Harry und ich haben vorhin ein Gespräch aus so einem Lokal belauscht. Und ich bin wirklich ein Zauberer?"

Charlie hatte überrascht ausgesehen, als er erfuhr, dass sie vorhin belauscht worden waren. Dann fiel ihm aber ein, dass sie keinen Stillezauber benutzt hatten und sah ein, dass es ihre eigene Schuld gewesen war.

„Ja, das bist du. Wir müssten die nur noch einen Zauberstab kaufen. Ich frag mich nur, warum ihr zwei, also du und Harry, in einem Heim für misshandelte Kinder ward?"

Charlie versuchte Phoenixs Blick einzufangen, doch der Blonde fand den Boden plötzlich sehr interessant. Er war noch nicht bereit, mit anderen Leuten, außer Harry über seine Vergangenheit zu reden. Und erst recht nicht über Harrys. Immerhin kam er noch nicht einmal dazu, mit dem Zwerg darüber zu reden, was dieser bist jetzt erlebt hatte.

Charlie bemerkte schließlich, dass der Jüngere nicht darüber reden wollte, deshalb verwickelte er ihn in ein Gespräch über die Zaubererwelt. Die Zeit verging und schließlich hatten sie noch bis um 9.30 Uhr am morgen über Gott und die Welt geredet, wurden jedoch von einem schmerzerfüllten Keuchen unterbrochen.

Auf der Couch hatte Harry sich von seinem Rücken auf die Seite gerollt. Es sah aus, als hätte er Schmerzen. Phoenix war sofort alamiert aufgestanden und zur Couch geeilt. Auch Charlie hatte den Verdacht, dass mit Harrys Rücken irgendetwas sein musste und wollte ihm das langärmlige Shirt ausziehen, wurde aber von dem Blonden daran gehindert.

Phoenix war sich nicht sicher, ob Harry es gewollt hätte, dass Charlie die Narben sah.

„Lass mich das machen. Setz dich ruhig wieder hin."

Der Rothaarige setzte sich ohne Protest wieder hin, da er der Meinung war, dass der Blonde schon seine Gründe dafür hatte. Und die hatte er. Als Phoenix das Shirt anhob, sah er dass die zwei Narben, die am langsamsten verheilt waren, wieder aufgeplatzt waren.

Wie war das möglich?

Er beobachtete, wie immer mehr Narben aufplatzten und hörte Harry schmerzerfüllt keuchen. Das überraschte von Charlie ignorierte er gekonnt.

Da fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen: Dieser Blau-weiße Strahl, der Harry im Heim getroffen hatte! Das musste ein Fluch gewesen sein! Er erzählte Charlie von seinem Verdacht und, dass es bei Harry so wäre, als würden alle Verletzungen, die dieser je hatte, noch einmal wiederkommen, nur viel schneller und in umgekehrter Reihenfolge.

Charlie sprang alamiert auf. Er kannte keinen solchen Fluch. Da musste er Tom und Sev fragen. Sie kannten sich da besser aus. Plötzlich schrie Harry auf. Es war ein schmerzerfüllter Schrei, der beiden das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ.

Phoenix sah noch einmal auf den Rücken von Harry, auf dem nun fast alle Narben aufgeplatzt waren und Blaut auf die Couch floss. Er fühlte sich so unendlich hilflos und rief schließlich frustriert:

„Verdammt, Charlie! Nun tu doch etwas."

Dieser griff wieder nach seinem Zauberstab und sprach einen starken Heilzauber über den Gryffindor aus, der jedoch keinerlei Wirkung zeigte. Entsetzt senkte er den Stab wieder.

„Warum...?", murmelte er zu sich selbst.

Er hatte allerdings keine Zeit, weiter darüber nachzudenken, denn der Blonde wurde immer panischer, befürchtete seinen 'kleinen Bruder' zu verlieren. Es ging schließlich soweit, dass die Lichter flirrten und die Fenster klirrten; Phoenixs Magie meldete sich.

Doch der Rothaarige sah plötzlich alles ganz klar, wusste was er zu tun hatte. Sanft, aber dennoch bestimmt schob er Dracos Zwilling beiseite und hob den immer noch vor Schmerz keuchenden Harry auf seine Arme. Vorsichtig, sodass er die Wunden am Rücken nicht berührte und ihm damit noch mehr Schmerzen zufügte.

Phoenix sah ihn misstrauisch an und fragte:

„Was hast du mit ihm vor?"

Charlie sah ihm beruhigend in die grauen Augen und antwortete:

„Ich werde ihn jetzt nach Riddel Manor bringen. Tom kennt sich einfach besser mit solchen Flüchen aus, als ich. Zudem ist Severus bestimmt auch dort, er wird schon irgendeinen passenden Trank haben; er ist Meister der Zaubertränke. Keine Angst, dich nehme ich auch mit. Außerdem seid ihr dort vor Dumbledore und seinen Leuten sicher. Und nun komm her, und halt dich an meiner Schulter fest."  
Der Blonde überlegte nicht lange, sondern tat was gesagt wurde und keine zwei Sekunden später waren sie aus dem Zimmer verschwunden und in einer großen Eingangshalle wieder aufgetaucht. Charlie eilte zu Toms Arbeitszimmer; Phoenix folgte ihm.

Harry stieß immer wieder schmerzerfüllte Laute aus, mal ein Keuchen, ein Wimmern oder ein Stöhnen. Diese Tatsache ließ die Beiden noch schneller laufen. Vor dem Arbeitszimmer angekommen, hielt der Rothaarige sich nicht lange mit Klopfen auf, sondern stürmte einfach in den Raum.

Zu ihrem Glück war Tom hier und auch Severus war anwesend. Beide sahen verärgert auf, doch als sie die blutverschmierte Person in Charlies Armen sahen, wurden sie blaß und sprangen auf.

„Charlie! Wer ist das und was ist passiert! Ein Überfall?"

Doch Angesprochener schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf und sagte heiser vor Erschöpfung:

„Wir brauchen eure Hilfe."

* * *

so, fertisch... 

erst mal herzlichen Glückwunsch, wenn ihr es bis hier her geschafft habt..._lach_

so und jetzt noch eine Warnung _flüster_:

Silbernewolfsfrau wird genau darauf achten, ob der 2. Teil mehr kommis bekommt, als der 1. Und wenn es so sein sollte, wird Wölfin ziemlich wütend..._knurren aus hintergrund_

also, ein gut gemeinter Rat: Wenn ihr bis hierher gekommen seid, hinterlasst doch bitte ein Kommi! Auch, wenn der 2. Teil schon on ist, danach könnt ihr den ja immer noch lesen..._lach und an wölfins leine zieh_

so, hoffe, die Warnung wird beherzigt..._wölfin kopf tätschel und halbe kuh zuwerf_

bye...

MoniMahoni & Silbernewolfsfrau _mampf_


End file.
